


Big Bad and his Bunny

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bunny Castiel, Domestic, Lumberjack Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Shy Castiel, Wolf Dean, character deaths but not Dean or Castiel, mention of rape, pups & kits (baby bunnies), virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by a picture done by Diminuel of a Omega Bunny Castiel, this is what my brain came up with. I may make it a multi chapters if you guys like it enough =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!
> 
> Credit goes to Diminuel for the adorable picture that started this, check Diminuel out at http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  


  
  
  
Dean couldn’t take his eyes off his mate. Still after five years, he was completely captivated by the gentle and beautiful Omega Bunny.  
  
Their lives together had started hard, with prejudice and racism. Dean was an Alpha Wolf and already mix species relationships were frowned upon and some ridiculed.  
  
Most of the stereotypes was founded because of traits, because most species weren’t monogamous, very few were.  
  
Rabbits and Bunnies were not monogamous and lived as such. Most lived in compounds where they shared partners and breeders and that was their way of life, nothing wrong with it when it worked for them.  
  
Then you had the species that mated for life with one partner if possible, like Wolves. Most had families, only one partner and nested together and generations past on. At least you knew who both your parents were at all times.  
  
In non-monogamous compounds, you knew your mama but rarely knew who your father was, too many partners. It made Dean’s nose wrinkle in distaste thinking about that, he didn’t like sharing.  
  
He had honestly never thought a Bunny would want a monogamous relationship, want to be mated sense they didn’t do that. But Castiel, his Omega Bunny had actually left the compound to find a mate, wanting only one Alpha, one partner.  
  
Dean watched him now in their comfortable cabin, their twin pups asleep on the sofa, one on each side of Castiel while their latest bundle, a kit with furry bunny ears the color of Dean’s champagne fur was resting against Castiel’s chest, fighting sleep, holding on tightly to his mama’s pink shirt. Their twins looked just like Dean too, but their fur a warm chocolate, closer to Castiel’s fur color.  
  
When they had met years before, Castiel had accepted Dean’s surly nature. The wolf didn’t speak much and could have a temper, but the Bunny was persistent in showing the Alpha he wanted to be his Omega.  
  
Dean had always been a lone wolf from a very early age. His mother and father had been killed in front of him when he was just a pup, leaving him to fend for himself till his Aunt Ellen finally found him almost three months later, lost in the woods and barely alive. His parents had died before they could show him how to hunt. Ellen had found him starving and on the verge of death.  
  
Ellen was his mother Mary’s older sister. She raised Dean as hers, neither had any other family. When Dean was older, Ellen met a wolf name Bobby and the two mated. Bobby’s first mate had passed away just as tragically as Dean’s parents. Bobby became Dean’s father figure from the age of six till he passed away of a heart attack a year before Dean met Castiel.  
  
Bobby had been a great father, grumpy and gruff but he loved Dean. Showed him how to take care of himself, hunt, helped him build his cabin, showed him how to fight and how to be a good man.  
  
The way Bobby had loved Ellen made Dean know one day he would love like that, and he did now. Completely and madly. He rarely said so, he wasn’t a man of words, but he tried showing the Bunny.  
  
He loved their family. Their boys were good pups and kit. He wondered if the little one in his mate’s belly would be a girl. He’d like a little princess.  
  
His pretty mate looks tired, but is radiating nothing but a happy and content scent. Dean smirks to himself. He’s almost done butchering the Caribou he caught yesterday. He drained it and removed its fur and left that for Castiel to make whatever he thinks they need. Boots, coats, mittens or blankets. His mate is the perfect nester. Castiel can make something for their family out of anything. He just doesn’t like the killing; butchering and cleaning, those are Dean’s tasks anyway as Alpha. Blood makes his Bunny a little uneasy. He’s such a gentle and sweet creature, Dean doesn’t know what his mate sees in him, but he knows he’s lucky.  
  
Dean’s pretty much done making the steaks and portions to make into patties or sausages.  
  
He hears a small sneeze from the living room, his left furry ear twitches. He looks over and sees their tiny one wrinkling his nose as Castiel wipes the kit’s nose with the baby rag on his shoulder. Castiel is giving Adam, their fussy kit, a loving smile and the kit reaches for his lips with a tiny hand that Castiel just kisses and then nuzzles the kit that settles back against him and closes his green eyes, his little bunny ears back and relaxed as Castiel pets him.  
  
Dean will never tire of watching his family. He can’t wait for their pups to be old enough for him to take them hunting. He wonders if their kit will hunt, it’s not in a Bunny or Rabbit’s nature but their kit is half wolf, so maybe. He smirks and goes back to the meat on the cutting island, his boots the only sound in the quiet house besides the knife cuts and Dean wrapping the separate meats in topper wear.  
  
He washes his hands in the kitchen sink, making sure to remove every trace of blood and meat. The little ones are still learning scents and blood can have a potent and metal like scent that’s not easy for them.  
  
He looks out the window and as darkness surrounds the cabin and forest, Dean can smell winter coming. He loves that scent, cool and sharp.  
  
Dean took off his red and black plaid over shirt, leaving him in his black t-shirt that he’s had for much too long, it’s tight around his chest and arms, but his mate says he likes it, makes his muscles bulge. Dean smirks, his little sweet Bunny is an insatiable lover however. The way his mate literally worships him does things to a man’s ago, especially with how much the Bunny loves getting fucked.  
  
He’s hard already just thinking about having his mate underneath him. He has to be gentle however, Castiel is carrying their fourth one.  
  
Dean leaves his plaid shirt on the back of the chair in the kitchen as he walks into the living room. His family hasn’t moved one bit. Castiel looks up at him and smiles, which makes Dean’s heart hammer in his chest, every single time.  
  
Dean leans down and picks up one pup who sleepily looks up and hooks his arms around Dean’s neck before laying his head on his shoulder. Michael is always the easiest.  
  
Dean then picks up the twin, Luc, who does the same, wraps his little arms around his neck, and leans his head against him, but keeps his eyes open as Dean carries them into their room. He lays the twins down on their shared bed, on a patch quilt Castiel made that keeps them safe and warm. He kisses them both on the forehead and watches with a grin as Luc tucks in Michael who’s already asleep, his little mouth opened and sucking on his thumb. Their wolf ears relaxed and up and their tails intertwined as Dean pulls a fur blanket over them, again, made by Castiel.  
  
Dean secretly loved that everything in their home, Castiel had made himself, if not almost.  
  
Dean turns to find his mate behind him, nuzzling the kit in his arms. Dean loves that their first kit has his fur color. He goes to them and pets the soft kit’s hair and ears, gaining two sleepy green eyes, looking up at him and the kit mumbles before reaching for Dean’s hand and tries to wrap himself in it, wanting his Father’s scent and warmth.  
  
Wordlessly Dean takes him from his Mama, who smiles watching them. Dean nuzzles the kit and blows a soft raspberry on his neck, making Adam giggle and smile at him as Dean lays him down into his small crib. Dean kisses his forehead, tucks in the kit and winks at him. Adam mumbles and then his two green eyes close. Castiel and Dean watch him move a few more minutes before his tiny body relaxes into the soft furs under him. His mouth open and he nuzzles his fist before being fully asleep.  
  
Dean smiles at him and then turns to follow his Bunny who already left for their room.  
  
When Dean entered their bedroom, Castiel was already drawing him a bath in their bathroom. The Omega Bunny took good care of him and their little ones.  
  
Dean worked hard to make sure they wanted for nothing. He was a Lumberjack, resourceful and knew how to build things, which gave them their beautiful cabin in the woods, near a lake. He didn’t bother spending money on food sense he hunted and fished. Castiel had a large and flourishing garden in their backyard so the little ones had vegetables and Dean his potatoes. Castiel made their clothes, blankets, pillows even their shoes except Dean’s boots, those he bought.  
  
They had one old pickup truck Dean built with Bobby years ago and a small boat for when he fished.  
  
Castiel went to him and started to pull off Dean’s t-shirt and Dean couldn’t wait till after the bath, he wanted his mate now. He picked him up, making him wrap his legs around Dean’s waist, both careful with Castiel’s small baby bump, he was just three months. Dean kissed him sloppily, devouring the pretty Bunny’s mouth before laying him down on their beds.  
  
Dean pulled at Castiel’s long house skirt, pulling it down, needing and wanting his mate bare under him. Castiel was quick to comply, feeling the rush from his Alpha’s scent. He pulled off his long sleeved pink shirt as Dean pulled down his skirt and panties and then the Alpha was back over him, kissing him deeply and hungrily. Castiel’s hands were in Dean’s hair, teasing his furry blonde ears.  
  
Castiel nuzzled and rubbed himself shamelessly against his Alpha’s scruff, he loved it. He was already mewling and wet, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist now free of his clothes.  
  
The soft keening and whimpers the Omega made was driving Dean crazy. He nipped at his lover’s neck as he unbuckled and pushed down his jeans, just enough to take his cock out and tease the Omega’s slick wet hole.  
  
Dean pushed in and fuck he loved his mate like this, desperate for him, making needy little noises to try and be quiet, touching him everywhere, completely high from his scent, mewling and panting as Dean pushed in all the way in one swift move, bottoming out, filling his small wanton Bunny.  
  
Castiel’s ears bounced as Dean started a sharp and fast pace, trying to remember to be careful for the pup or kit inside his mate. Dean growled, licking over the mating mark on the left side of his Omega’s enticing neck.  
  
Dean’s jeans were still on, barely staying over his ass as he moved in and out. He pulled out and took a step back from the bed, riding himself of the jeans and boots while his good little pretty Bunny turned over and presented for him, back arched, ass up and ready, hole gaping and dripping with slick, legs apart just how Dean wants him.  
  
Dean growls low in his throat watching the erotic picture before him and sky blue eyes look over a creamy white shoulder at him, one ear folded down, bashful, cheeks pink and mouth open panting, wanting. Castiel twitched his fluffy tail and Dean snarled and went to him.  
  
He gripped his hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed before pushing back into the tight wet heat and started a punishing pace. Castiel gasped for breath between moans as Dean’s cock hit his prostate just right. The Alpha was more rough then gentle but the Omega loved it.  
  
The Bunny was close and Dean could smell it on him, his ears perked at attention as Castiel couldn’t stay quiet, moaning and panting trying to catch his breath as Dean slammed into him brutally, animalistic roar leaving the Alpha’s lips as he felt the Omega’s insides clenched around his cock.  
  
Castiel grasped desperately at the bed-sheets, white knuckled grip as he came screaming Dean’s name as he felt the Alpha coming inside of him in hot bursts. Castiel collapsed on his arms while Dean still gripped his hips painfully. He knew there would be bruises, there always were, but he loved every single one. For him it was proof he belonged to Dean, proof the Alpha would completely loose himself in him, and not realize how out of control he was by his scent and touch, until afterwards, seeing the marks Dean would kiss everyone, apologizing for hurting his love.  
  
Dean pulled out and looked at his pretty Bunny sprawled and spent on their bed. He reached down and turned Castiel over before picking him up in his strong arms, cradling him, and Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed tenderly while Dean took them into the bathroom.  
  
Dean carefully stepped into the lukewarm water and sat down with Castiel on his lap. Now he could take a bath, with his mate and relax. He sighed contently, laying against the stone bath. Castiel looked up at him from his chest, small happy smile on his lips, cheeks still pink from their love session, one ear adorably bent down, those ocean blue eyes Dean loved, watching him adoringly, lovingly and with the same awed glint since they had first laid eyes on each other.  
  
Dean reached down and caressed his cheek before taking his lips with his once more, tenderly and slowly deepening the kiss, never able to get enough of his mate’s taste and scent.  
  
When they pulled back, Castiel burrowed into his Alpha’s chest and nuzzled his jaw and neck, radiating happiness. Dean wrapped his arms around him protectively, possessively.  
  
No words were ever really needed between them.  
  
  



	2. Dean’s Side, Five years ago

  
  
Dean was filthy and exhausted. He had spent all day on a red cedar. Gorgeous tree but it became a pain because it started to drizzle, the rain making the air muggy and thick, the wood slick and dangerous. He wiped his forehead on his sleeve, hands full with two of his axes and drawknife while dragging the lumber he had secured.  
  
He dropped the lumber and his tools in the back of his dirty white pickup truck, took off his work gloves and then jumped into the cab of the truck and started for home.  
  
It was already late in the evening and he really wanted a beer and hot meal. Once at his cabin, he unloaded the lumber in his work station, cleaned and put away his tools, making sure he took good care of them and then went inside for a shower.  
  
After thoroughly cleaning off the dirt and grime from his body, he stepped out, put on a fresh pair of jeans, black t-shirt with a green and grey plaid over shirt. He left his room and went into the living room, grabbed his keys and looked around his cabin.  
  
It was large and spacious, not much in furniture but just what he needed. He build the place with his surrogate father Bobby. They had taken their time and it took a long time but it was his castle.  
  
He walked out, locking the door behind him and jumped in his truck.  
  
The road out of the woods wasn’t very long. It followed the lake around and he could see his cabin across the lake.  
  
He loved this rural tiny town in the secluding depths of Canada. Nothing but trees, lakes and mountains.  
  
He pulled in to Harvelle’s, Ellen’s bar. Dean parked, got out of his truck and walked in. It wasn’t extremely busy but busy enough. He sat at his regular seat at the bar like he did every Friday night and Ellen was in front on him within second.  
  
She smiled at him. “Hey pup” She teased even though the Alpha was 30 years old and anything but a pup. Dean smirked and leaned over the bar to kiss her cheek like he always did. “How was work?”  
  
Dean shrugged. “Normal” She just smiled at him and handed him his beer.  
  
“Burger or steak?” He asked.  
  
“Steak” She nodded and gave the cook his order.  
  
The Alpha was on his third beer of the night an hour later, stomach full and satisfied, relaxed and just feeling tired when Ellen stepped around the bar. “Watch the bar a minute, I gotta help Ash in the back” Dean nodded and watched her go. It wasn’t unusual for him to watch the bar for her, he did it often.  
  
Rowdy loud laughter sounded behind Dean towards the pool tables on the right of the room. Dean didn’t bother tuning around, it was just guys laughing and having fun. But then the laughter changed to whistles and teasing tones, making Dean’s ears twitch. Then the sound of glass braking and a small scared cry sounded and then Dean’s nose was hit with fear and panic… from an Omega.  
  
Dean spun around and rose out of his seat all in one motion. He saw four Betas crowding someone cowering on the floor while three other Betas just watched and laughed.  
  
The Alpha did not tolerate bullying of any kind and Bobby and Ellen had raised him to protect others that couldn’t defend themselves. It was hardwired in his blood. They had reminded him he was Alpha and there weren’t many wolf Alphas left so when Dean walked into a room, they listened. He was a tall and a broad shouldered man, strong and everyone in this town knew to stay clear of him.  
  
He was a lone Alpha wolf and he liked his peace and quiet.  
  
Dean roared.  
  



	3. Castiel’s Side, Five years ago

  
  
“Castiel, you need to start being more presentable. You are of age and its time you contributed to your community. The superiors have expressed how displeased they are with you for turning away Alphas. Do not shame me!” His mother snapped, looking at him coldly before leaving the house in a huff of skirts.  
  
“I hate it here” Castiel turned to his older brother Gabriel who was eating a piece of carrot cake Castiel had just made.  
  
Gabriel looked up at him only after finishing his piece and pushed his plate for a second. Castiel smirked at him as he gave him a second helping. Gabriel loved when he made sweets.  
  
“Well, your twenty five, a gifted nester and you’ll be a great mama. I don’t understand why you still refused to copulate, it’s not like you don’t want kits and many Alpha Rabbits have been trying to breed you”  
  
Castiel sighed and hugged himself, rubbing his hands up and down. He was the prime age for breeding and the compound they lived in reminded him daily. Many of the Alphas would get grabby and handsy when he tried going to the butchers, herbalist or anywhere for that matter.  
  
Bunnies and Rabbits had multiple partners, Omega Bunnies like him were shared and passed around and that’s how their species functioned. Gabriel was an Alpha Rabbit and he had many lovers already and most likely a father to many kits but there was no way to know.  
  
Castiel didn’t want to be passed around and shared, the thought honestly sacred him. Some of his Omega friends would be expected to service up to ten Alphas at one time… He was expected to do that, to breed and populate.  
  
He wanted kits, wanted to nest and have a family but he wanted just one Alpha. One lover, one father of his kits. He wanted to be loved and cherished and feel safe… he wanted a mate and that was not something that was accepted in the compound or by his kind.  
  
He had never laid with anyone. The cold and distant feelings too painful and terrifying. He wanted to be able to nuzzle and cuddle with his lover, wake up with him… Not be fucked and right after someone else fuck him and next, like a damn conga line. He’d seen many orgies in the center of the compound, it was a natural way for their species, no need for modesty. But for him… Castiel wanted to belong to just one Alpha, give himself to just one man. He was shy and he didn’t dress provocatively like most of the other Omegas in the compound to attract an Alpha to breed them.  
  
“I want to leave the compound. Will you please help me?” Castiel set his big blue pleading eyes on his brother’s honey brown ones. Ears high and hopeful.  
  
Gabriel looked at him wide eyed, his ears practically vibrating from the slight shock. “Your serious” The Alpha looked at his baby brother, he was miserable here and he knew that. Castiel had always been different, shy and kept to himself. He was pretty and delicate, small and the other Alphas wanted to breed him and soon, Castiel couldn’t refuse them forever, they would eventually just take him by force. Gabriel didn’t want that for him, he was the only one that knew what Castiel wished for and wanted so desperately. To be mated.  
  
Castiel’s sad pleading face and his scared scent made Gabriel finally realized that his baby bro wasn’t meant for the compound life. This placed scared him and Gabriel wanted his brother happy and most of all safe.  
  
“Yeah Cassie, I’ll help you”  
  
Castiel beamed and hugged his big brother tightly. “Thank you”  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel wasn’t sure where Gabriel had dropped him off. They had drove for hours and for the first twenty minutes Castiel had been hiding in the trunk. Omegas were not permitted to leave the compound. Castiel had taken what very little he already had, plus money from Gabriel and was now standing numbly on the side of the road with a bar to his left.

He was terrified. He had never been out of the compound, much less ever met someone of another species and he had no clue how the world outside his birthplace worked. Gabriel told him most people were nice and that money was needed to have things. Castiel had never even seen money till Gabriel gave him an envelope full and told him to keep it safe and to try and save as much of it as he could because he would need it to eat and find a place to sleep. Gabriel told him he needed to find work, a job to get money, to earn it which made sense.

Castiel had wanted Gabriel to come with him, but he wouldn’t. Gabriel would be too easy for the compound superiors to find and if they did, Castiel would be the one punished, not Gabriel. And they both knew if that happened, what it would mean for Castiel.

Just last year a fellow Omega Bunny had run away from the compound. The superiors had found her within a day and brought her back. They made an example out of her since no Omegas had tried to run in the last six years, they wanted to make sure no one else would try.

They had summoned everyone to the circle and they had dragged her by her ears and thrown her in the center of their social circle in the middle of the compound. They undressed her and asked her why she had ran. She had said she wanted to be mated and live outside of the compound, it wasn’t for her and she had begged and pleaded for them to let her go. She had been crying and was trembling, unsure of what was to happen to her.

The eldest superior Raphael stepped towards her, back handed her and called forth Alphas. He said to make sure the Omega was breed till she couldn’t move and Castiel was frozen to the spot as a chill of pure fear coursed through him and he couldn’t move. Tears had ran down his face as he watched the Omega be raped brutally and beaten.

Castiel had barely left his tiny home he shared with Gabriel and their mother after that.

It was early evening and Castiel hugged his only bag close to him as he started to walk. A loud bang sounded from the bar and he jumped and gasp, gaining the attention of a dark haired woman who had been throwing large black bags into a large container Castiel had never seen before.

Castiel couldn’t look away as the woman came closer to him. She was much older but very fit and was… she was a wolf. Dark brown hairy ears were alert and furry tail stood still, curious as she scented the air. “Are you lost honey?”

Castiel knew he smelled scared because he was, he was trying hard not to tremble and swallowed hard.

The she wolf, she smelled like a Beta, looked him over. “Do you need help? I won’t hurt you honey, but you gotta tell me if you need help” She radiated calmness and a form of safety.

“I-I need a job and somewhere to sleep. P-please” He hated how his voice trembled. She smiled at him, a soft and gentle smile.

“Come on honey, I’ll help you” She said and reached for him. He didn’t feel threatened or in danger so he let her usher her into the bar.

 

**#####**

 

The Beta she wolf’s name was Ellen. She was kind and fussed over him. The back of the bar had a small room with a day bed he was sleeping on and had been training him as a waiter.

Three days now he was free of the compound and many different species he had never seen before came through the bar and he had to remind himself not to gawk at times.

Tonight was Friday and it was busy. Ellen didn’t care how he dress and was thankful he could dress in his floor length skirts and long sleeved plain shirts. The creek wasn’t far in the wood behind the bar where he could wash his clothes. Ellen told him there was a washer and dryer in the back of the kitchen at the bar, and he had honestly never seen one, and he preferred to wash his things in the fresh creek, he enjoy the soothing and nesting work of it.

Ellen had given one section of the floor that were his tables and he had the section were the pool table was while the other waitress Ellen had working for her, a Beta Cat named Meg had the rest of the floor, which suited Castiel just fine. He was just learning how to be around people and he was a bit jumpy and very shy.

A particular group of Beta bears and cats were getting louder and unruly the more they drank as the night went on, as the dinner rush came through, the Betas started drinking more, they started flirting with Castiel, only not so gentlemanly. They started to grope him and laugh at him when he turned or pulled away. They would say dirty and filthy things they wanted to do to him and Castiel panicked when one of the Beta Cats stood from his stool and rounded on him, scenting him and Castiel watched the man’s eyes round in arousal at he smelled Castiel’s purity.

Virgins of every species gave off a purity scent if someone was close enough to scent them.

Castiel tried to get around him but the Beta grabbed him and a second and third Beta came towards him and the one holding him shoved him towards the wall and Castiel tripped backwards, landing wrong on his left wrist, knocking over his tray which had held two glasses, they shattered on the floor, some hitting Castiel and he cried out, voice so small and scared.

A deep and frightening roar sounded, literally making everyone in the bar stop.

Castiel could hear heavy boots walking towards him and he looked up at his attackers and saw one visibly pale. “Shit, it’s Winchester”

The group surrounding the Bunny started to move away from him and everyone averted their eyes. Castiel looked around confused and so very scared. The way they all acted made him think this ‘Winchester’ was a superior?

A second roar sounded, commending and clear. Castiel watched the Betas that had harassed him pull money from their pockets, throw the bills on the tables and leave in a great hurry.

The boots on the wood floor sounded again and then the owner of the powerful and frightening roar was now towering over him and Castiel couldn’t look away.

A real life Alpha Wolf was in front of him and he was so handsome… Castiel had always pictured Alpha Wolves terrifying and grotesque, snarling and foaming at the mouth… at least those were the stories the compound would tell him and other Bunnies.

Castiel had never seen such a stunning looking man. Tall and in dark snug jeans, work boots, green and grey plaid over shirt and a black t-shirt underneath. He looked strong and very muscular. Intense ever so green eyes were looking at him and even this far he could feel the heat emanating from his gaze and Castiel couldn’t help but furiously blush and averted his eyes and lowered his ears submissively.

**#**

These irritating Betas needed to leave. Dean roared again and they quickly left money on the tables and bolted out of the bar.

The sight that greeted him then had not been what he expected.

An Omega Bunny.

 


	4. Woods  & Lilacs

  
  
The prettiest Omega Dean had ever seen was sprawled on the floor, sitting up holding onto his left wrist. Long skirt scrunched up, showing white creamy hairless legs and what looked like homemade shoes. Wide ocean blue eyes looked up at him, scared and awed… Dean couldn’t place the look till the Bunny blushed and looked away, his fluffy ears lowered. A submissive gesture that Dean found he very much liked.  
  
He moved closer and held his hand out. The Bunny kept his eyes averted and carefully took the Alpha’s hand with his right hand.  
  
Castiel felt a jolt go threw him and the next thing he knew the Alpha had picked him up in his arms bridal style like he weighed absolutely nothing and he dared to look up from the Alpha’s chest and glance at the man. He kept his ears down and studied the Alpha. Short dark blond hair that was a bit longer on top around his furry champagne ears, a light scruff caressed his jaw. Soft looking bowed lips, and had a stern look to him but was ridiculously handsome. Those emerald green eyes made Castiel bite his lip.  
  
The Alpha started walking and then looked down at the Bunny, who turned his face into the Alpha’s shoulder to hide.  
  
Dean flexed his jaw and felt the Bunny scent him and… nuzzled his chest.  
  
Castiel inhaled deeply, he couldn’t help it, he had been so scared and the moment the Alpha picked him up in his arms, he radiated safety and Castiel had never felt that before and it was maddening. He wanted to burrow himself as close as possible to the Alpha’s warm chest, his scent wrapped around him.  
  
He smelled like the woods and fresh crisp rain. His senses were going wild and he wanted to rub himself all over the Alpha. His heart was racing and then he felt it… his hole pulsed and slick was easing out.  
  
Dean brought the Bunny towards Ellen’s back office to look at his wrist. Dean didn’t understand what was happening, the Bunny’s scent, spring and lilacs was embedding itself in his nose and he could feel his insides stirring, wanting. The light weight of the Bunny in his arm felt good and Dean was making sure to let out a protective scent, wanting the Bunny to feel safe, he wouldn’t hurt him.  
  
Just as he reached the door, the Bunny was rubbing against his chest and then the scent of PURE slick hit Dean’s nose and he almost lost it. He looked down at the Bunny hiding his face in his shirt, face flushed, eyes closed, nuzzled almost desperately against his chest.  
  
Dean sat him on the desk and the Bunny looked up at him, confused and slowly coming out of his daze.  
  
The intense green eyes looked at him and Castiel trembled. The Alpha was frightening and captivating and the safety Castiel had felt… he wanted it back, he needed it back. Out of the Alpha’s arms he felt cold and vulnerable. He couldn’t stop the small whine that escaped his mouth, making those green eyes study him and a perfect brow rise in question.  
  
Castiel blushed and looked away, his heart going wild against his rib cage, his eyes threatening to cry. The Alpha was a wolf, why would he want a Bunny?  
  
He jolted when he felt the Alpha take his injured wrist in his hand gently. The Alpha waited to continue moving, not wanting to scare the pretty Bunny. The blue eyes looked up at him, tears swimming in them.  
  
“I won’t hurt you, I just want to look at your wrist” Castiel nodded, the deep and smooth voice caressing him in ways he never knew possible.  
  
The Alpha took his wrist and his big fingers touched him gently, putting light pressure till he reached a swollen spot that made Castiel whimper. The Alpha clenched his jaw and then move to some cabinet on the wall, opened it and reached into it, taking things out and returned to him. Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off the man.  
  
The Alpha had just started wrapping his wrist when Ellen came to the door. Castiel looked up at her, his ears straight up and surprised.  
  
Ellen took one look at his tears and went to him and hugged him. “Dean, what happened?” She asked the Alpha.  
  
His name was Dean. Castiel watched the Alpha finish carefully wrap his wrist, sigh and stand up straight. “Assholes harassed him and he fell. They’re gone”  
  
Ellen nodded, releasing Castiel who only had eyes for Dean. She smirked, the Bunny was quite obviously taken with Dean.  
  
“It’s not broken, try not to use it to let it heal” Dean said and those blue eyes were looking at him like he hung the moon. Having such an awe struck look directed at him was a bit unnerving. He didn’t feel deserving of such a look.  
  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck and started for the door, his ears twitched when he heard the Bunny make and small whine but he kept going.  
  
An Omega Bunny. A virgin which Dean was still trying to wrap his mind around. Virgins smelled pure and Dean’s nose had never been wrong. But this was an Omega Bunny, they were breeders and nesters. What the hell was he doing outside of his compound he knew Bunnies and Rabbits resided at. He’d seen a few different ones over the years, Cats, Bunnies and other smaller creatures and 99% of the time lived in compounds and rarely if ever lived among other species.  
  
A lone Omega Bunny was not normal, especially a virgin Bunny.  
  
Ellen obviously knew the Bunny and Dean wondered where he came from and why did he even care? The Bunny had gotten under his skin in five minutes and everything in him wanted to go back to that office and hold him.  
  
He wiped his face with his hand, only to be even more frustrated because the Bunny’s scent lingered on his skin.  
  
He growled, took out his wallet, left bills on the bar for his dinner and beers and left.  
  
  


**#####**

 

It had been four days. Four days since the Alpha, Dean, came to the bar. Castiel would look up every time someone came in. His ears up high and alert, hopeful, but every time it wasn’t the Alpha.

He was cleaning a table, being careful of his wrist, blushing every time he looked at it, smiling longingly, remembering the Alpha being gentle and wrapping it for him, he remembered how the Alpha’s brow had frowned in concentration during.

He went into the kitchen and Ash a Beta Beaver smiled at him. He was nice and a little weird but very nice, Castiel liked him.

“Hey Castiel” Ash said and the door of the Bar opened and Castiel’s head turned to see who it was. Ash smiled, watching him and then seeing the disappointment on the Bunny’s face. “If you’re looking for the big bad wolf, Dean only comes here on Friday nights”

Castiel looked at him wide blue eyes and a blush crept over his cheeks making Ash giggled at his embarrassment. He hadn’t realized he was being that obvious.

“Its ok, Dean’s a good guy just a bit grumpy and of a loner”

Castiel just smiled and nodded. “Thank you” Ash grinned and turned away to continue prepping.

Castiel looked over at the calendar that hung on the greasy wall. Three more days till he would see Dean.

He looked at his wrist, touching the bandage gently. It was almost all healed, he hadn’t twisted it badly.

 

**#####**

 

Dean cleaned off the knife of the Elk blood. He had been up early to hunt, needing to keep busy. His mind kept going back to the Bunny. Those blue eyes and Dean had admitted to himself after getting home that night just how beautiful the Bunny was. He had even pleased himself, coming all over his stomach thinking of the Bunny.

He just finished butchering the Elk, it was a good kill and he would get paid well for its meat. He’d drop off some at Ellen’s like he always did after a good hunt and go sell the rest in town.

He separated the portions and wrapped them in meat paper, loaded them in his truck in the cooler and headed out.

It was late afternoon and the Bar wouldn’t be open for another two hours but Ellen lived upstairs and he had the key to the Bar anyway. He pulled into the parking lot but went to the grass road on the side that led to the back. The stairs to Ellen’s place were there as well as the back entrance to the Bar.

Dean got out and looked around, Ellen’s old El Camino wasn’t there. Dean figured she was in town. He grabbed the portions he put aside for her and went to the back door of the Bar, finding it unlocked. He slowly stepped inside. No noises and no unfamiliar scents.

As he walked completely inside, he saw the small side room on the right had a light on and the door open. He set down the Elk meat on the counter and went towards the room.

The day bed was made up and a single nightstand with a small lamp on it stood next to it. A small coffee table and a rug on the floor. He had never seen this room clean like this and it was obvious someone was staying here. He took a step into room and his nose was hit with Omega and Lilac… the Bunny.

His ears twitched as he heard the Bar’s back door open and he turned around finding the pretty Bunny looking up at him clearly surprised, wide blue eyes and bunny ears straight up at attention. The Beauty was holding a small laundry basket made of straw and filled with clothes. He was dressed in a long sleeved light pink shirt with a long flower print skirt that reached his ankles and was in the same homemade shoes he had seen him in last time.

Castiel couldn’t move under the study of Dean’s green eyes, looking him over. He shivered from the sheer heat radiating from the look. He was in jeans and a buttoned up grey and white plaid shirt with… blood stains on it.

He didn’t think just acted, he dropped the basket and quickly went to the Alpha looking for wounds, patting his chest and arms, making distressed whines, looking for the source of the blood, panicking.

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the Bunny fussing over him, thinking he was hurt. The worried ocean blue eyes pulled strings at Dean’s heart.

He reached up slowly and placed his hands on the Bunny’s shoulders, making him look up at him and damn… that awed look was directed at him again. “It’s not my blood” He said quietly, smirking when they Bunny’s left eyebrow rose in question. He pointed towards the counter then.

“I brought Elk meat for Ellen”

The Bunny nodded, his fluffy ears swaying, making Dean bite his lower lip because the Bunny was adorable. When the Bunny turned back to look up at Dean with a shy smile, his heart hammered in his chest. “What did you do with the fur?” He asked in a small voice.

“I set it aside, I’m sure someone will want it”

“C-could I have it?” Blue eyes averted and the pink blush of his cheeks made Dean watch him numbly. The Bunny’s scent was strong now with him in the room he slept in and it was making Dean’s brain short circuit.

“Sure”

Castiel looked up at the wolf again and he turned a darker shade of red. The green eyes were on him looking at him with… arousal he dared think. The Alpha looked hungry and Castiel couldn’t help but bare his neck, submitting to whatever the Alpha wanted, he would give.

He wanted the Alpha so much, he had never wanted before and it scared him but he wanted to be the Alpha’s. He felt so safe around him, it was torturous.

Dean huffed out of his nose, trying to control himself when the Bunny bared his neck to him. Dean’s hands moved to cup the Bunny’s face and made him look up at him, one of his ears bent down bashfully.

“What’s your name” He demanded, his voice low and the Alpha tone he couldn’t help but use made the Bunny tremble in his hands.

“Castiel”

The Bunny again tried to bare his neck while Dean held his face and Dean stopped him and the hurt look that came over the Omega’s face made Dean feel like a monster.

He looked broken and his scent… he felt rejected. Dean was so confused he released the Bunny and took a step back. The blue eyes glanced at him before closing, letting tears fall from them, his hands fisted and held against his chest.

The Alpha rejected him. Of course he did, Castiel knew he wasn’t something a wolf would want… but he had hoped and his little heart broke. He couldn’t hold the tears and the small sob that left his throat.

“Why are you offering yourself to me?”

He was already rejected and the Alpha asked why. Castiel took a shaky breath and looked up at the confused and shocked green eyes.

“I want to be mated”

Dean was taken a back a bit. He had not expected that. As he watched the Omega in front of him, maybe everything made more sense now. Why the Bunny was living here in Ellen’s Bar. Why he smelled pure. He had ran away. Dean had heard of Bunnies and other non-monogamous species that would run away from compounds to be mated instead of shared.

Dean never thought he would meet one however. This Omega Bunny, Castiel, was beautiful and Dean could easily have him. His scent pleased the wolf’s nose to no end and his body reacted towards him. But wolves just didn’t claim a mate, there was courting involved, showing he could provide and once the intended mate accepted that he could, as Alpha, he would claim his mate publicly. Making it clear to everyone who the mate belonged to.

Dean moved forward and made the Bunny look up at him. “Wolves court first, we don’t just take” When his words registered, the smile that graced the Bunny's face made Dean knew then, he really did want to court the Bunny because he wanted to see that smile as shy as it was it made him want to howler, his tail was wagging and then the Bunny’s scent radiated happiness and Dean knew he was truly in trouble. Once he let himself touch the Bunny, bed him, he wouldn’t let it go.

Dean had to court him, had to make sure the Bunny realized who Dean was, a lone grumpy wolf that lived in the woods. He led a quiet life and wasn’t rich, just a simple man. He wanted to be sure what he had to offer was what the Bunny truly wanted.

Castiel took a step towards him hesitantly reaching for the Alpha. He wanted to feel to wolf’s warmth, Castiel’s body seeking it desperately. Dean let him come to him and once the Bunny was against his chest, nuzzling his chest, Dean wrapped his arms around him and Castiel melted into him.

Dean’s heart hammered in his chest. The Bunny was doing things to him, he had never felt so wanton, almost desperate, needing to keep his arms around Castiel. The beauty was nuzzling his chest, making small content sighs and mewls, making Dean radiate safety. The overwhelming urge to protect and claim was boiling in his veins. His instincts told him this little delicate and gentle Bunny was his, that he needed to mate.

Castiel was completely dazed, wrapped in the Alpha’s arms, cuddled into his hard and warm chest, his scent intoxicating and Castiel mewled.

Dean lifted the Bunny’s chin and was looking into Omega gold eyes. He knew his own red Alpha eyes were staring back. Their genres, Alpha and Omega, were responding to each very strongly.

Dean caressed the Bunny’s cheek and leaned down and kissed him, tenderly and softly.

Castiel’s first kiss. Dean’s lips were soft and he was gentle, lightly sucking in his lips and Castiel copied him. The Alpha didn’t rush the kiss, wanting to taste every inch of the Bunny’s mouth and licked his lips, asking for entrance and Castiel eagerly let him. Dean devoured his mouth slowly, sucking on the Bunny’s lips and Castiel moaned into his mouth.

The Bunny’s taste had Dean wild, his jeans were so tight, his hardness pressing against his zipper. Castiel was lost in the Alpha, claiming his mouth, his hand in his hair and the other possessively around his waist, he felt dizzy and loved the wolf’s taste. He moved closer and when the Alpha growled deep in his chest he shivered, the Alpha was aroused, he could smell it and he knew Dean could smell his slick easing out of his hole.

Castiel dared to reach for the Alpha’s belt buckle and that was when he felt the hardness. He moaned and palmed the wolf through his jeans.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, hissing. The Bunny rubbing him through his jeans was torture. He grabbed his hand and made the dazed looking Bunny look up at him. “Not yet”

Castiel nodded numbly and then Dean was kissing him again, licking into his mouth filthy, nipping at his bottom lip before he pulled away. “I have to go. I’ll come see you tomorrow”

“Yes Alpha” He said, face flushed and loved how Dean stood there, caressing his cheek, green eyes intensely looking at him with adoration. He wanted those green eyes on him always.

Dean kissed his forehead and then was gone, leaving a heavily blushing and happy Bunny to look after him.

 


	5. By the Creek

  
  
True to his word, Dean walked into the bar the next day around dinner time. Castiel hadn’t spotted him yet, he was taking orders at a table of four Beta Bears.  
  
Dean took his regular seat at the bar; putting the Elk’s fur he had placed in a long cloth bag on the seat next to him and just watched the shy Bunny writing away on his order pad as the Bears eyed him.  
  
Castiel was beautiful, his bunny ears up and at attention, listening to the individual orders. A small white flower was clipped into his hair, matching the short sleeved white blouse he wore which was very attractive on him and a floor length olive green skirt. His tail fluffy and clearly brushed and maintained.  
  
Dean looked down at his own tail, it was long, thick and briskly. It was a mess, he didn’t even remember the last time he had taken the time to properly groom it. He made a note to try and start brushing it. He was courting a potential mate now and he had to look his best.  
  
His ears twitched when he heard a loud commotion by the rest room hall a few feet away from Castiel. A Beta Beaver woman was ranting at an Omega Owl woman. Dean watched and Castiel started to walk away from them carefully, not watching to be caught in a fight when one of the Bears he had just taken the order from stood up, smiled at his friends before reaching for Castiel.  
  
Dean was already out of his seat and now stood inches from behind Castiel, growling and baring his teeth at the Bears.  
  
Castiel had felt the Alpha before he heard him. The Beta Bear was still holding on to Castiel’s arm, firmly not to let him go but not painfully. Castiel’s whole body seemed to vibrate with a warmth he didn’t know existed as Dean’s protective and possessive scent rolled over him and engulfed him.  
  
Castiel’s left ear twisted back, listening to Dean quietly growling, warning the Bear. The Bunny watched the Bear’s eyes round at the sight of the massive Alpha behind him and Castiel couldn’t help but smirk.  
  
The Bear released Castiel’s arm and then the Bunny found his back against the Alpha’s strong chest and a large muscled arm wrapped around him protectively. Castiel felt drunk off of Dean’s scent and touch. He looked up shyly to see Dean was baring his teeth at the Bear, growling warningly still till the Beta was backing up, hands in the air in a surrender gesture and sat back down with his friends who all had eyes on Dean and Castiel.  
  
Castiel gently put his hand over Dean’s arm that was wrapped around him and the Alpha looked down at him.  
  
Dean laid eyes on the breath taking blue eyes and then the shy smile and Dean calmed down almost instantly. He already knew he would destroy anyone that tried to touch his Bunny and the sheer rage he felt and overwhelming need to protect was making him dizzy. The difference in his mood did a one eighty as soon as Castiel touched him. He had never ever felt anything like this, not with any of his ex’s or any of the lovers he’s had.  
  
Dean turned Castiel towards the bar, finding an amused looking Ellen watching them with her hands on her hips. He bluntly ignored her and ushered the Bunny toward his regular seat. He reluctantly released Castiel from his side and reached for the Elk fur.  
  
“I um, I cleaned it for you” Castiel smiled as Dean handed him the hide. Castiel inspected it and was happy to see the Alpha had removed all meat and fat from the hide. It was all white and had been salted and dried, ready to be used. The hide was very large, the Elk must have been massive.  
  
“Thank you Alpha” Dean’s heart beat faster as he saw the Bunny was obviously very pleased with his gift, even though the Bunny had asked for it.  
  
They just starred at each other now. Castiel was blushing and one ear was down bashfully while Dean smirked and eyed him hungrily, ears perked.  
  
“I have to go” Dean whispered, making the Bunny nod, holding on to the hide in his arms like it was precious. The Alpha hesitated only for a second before he leaned down, caressed the Bunny’s cheek and kissed him softly.  
  
When Dean pulled away, Castiel was blushing furiously, smirked and averted his eyes, ears down and shy. He was so damn pretty Dean bit his bottom lip as he turned to leave.  
  
Castiel watched him leave, seeing a few patrons looking at him curiously and turned towards the bar once Dean was gone and found Ellen looking at him. He smiled shyly at her knowing smile and quickly made his way to the back to his room. He gently laid out the hide on the end of his daybed and went back to work.  
  
Later that night after they closed the bar and Castiel finished helping clean, Ellen motioned for him to come sit with her at the bar. She poured herself a whiskey and gave him an apple cider. The Bunny didn’t care for alcohol much.  
  
“So, my pup is courting you” Ellen laughed when Castiel eyes went wide and his ears stood straight up.  
  
He hadn’t realized she was Dean’s mother… He could feel his face turn red.  
  
“I raised him. He’s a good Alpha Castiel, you are obviously quite taken with him” Castiel could only nod.  
  
“Ellen? Can you tell me what courting means?” He had never heard the term before. In the compound Alpha’s just took what they wanted.  
  
She nodded and took a sip of her whiskey. “Courting is important for wolves. You show your potential mate that you can provide for them in the terms of your status, as Alpha, Beta or Omega”  
  
Castiel frowned. He wasn’t a wolf but he wanted to show Dean he could be a good Omega… “How can I show him… court him as Omega?”  
  
Ellen smiled at him. “Can you cook?”  
  
“Yes, I enjoy it actually”  
  
“Clean? Turn the home he is expected to provide into a nest with comfort, stability, calmness, love…?"  
  
Castiel blushed at the word ‘love’. “Yes”  
  
“That’s how you are to court him. If you like cooking, Dean loves pie”  
  
Castiel smiled brightly at her and Ellen knew then that Dean would be happy and cared for with Castiel. The way the Bunny just looked at him, like he was captivated spoke volumes. She knew, because that had been how she had looked at her deceased Alpha. Bobby Singer had been the best thing to ever happen to her besides raising Dean as her own pup. She wanted to see him be as happy as she had been with her mate.  
  
  


**#####**

 

For the next few weeks Dean would come to the Bar every evening to see the Bunny. He couldn’t stay long because he had to work early and he needed to keep his sense about him. Every time he kissed Castiel he would drown and he would have to pull away. The Bunny was a virgin and if he was truly going to be his, Dean had to do it the right way. He would have to claim him publicly, in the center of town which was made as an announcement and a small recognition of the tradition. It showed the union as well as let everyone know, the Omega was claimed and therefore unavailable.

It was a Sunday, early morning and Dean headed over to the Bar. It would be closed but he took the day off to go see Castiel. When he got there, the door was unlocked but the Bunny was nowhere in sight.

“Hey pup” Dean turned to his right to find Ellen sitting at the top of the stairs that led to her home. She was in jeans and a dark grey over shirt. The morning was warm and breezy and she held a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

“Hey”

“If you’re looking for your Bunny, he’s at the creek washing his clothes” Dean frowned and Ellen smiled. “Castiel is self-efficient if you haven’t noticed. He knows we have a washer and dryer, but he has never used them. He says he likes going to the creek”

Dean smirked. Something about that was really attractive. Ellen gestured towards the wood. Dean smiled at her and headed to the woods.

The creek wasn’t very far. The woods were bright with lavishing greens, yellows and reds. The air smelled crisp with scents of oaks, pines and maple. The grounds crunched under Dean’s work boots and he took his time enjoying the beauty of nature.

He saw the creek and there was his Bunny. He was up to his knees in the water, his skirt pulled up and wrapped around his thighs in makeshift shorts and had on a short sleeved faded pink t-shirt. He was rinsing his clothes and using an old washboard which looked like it had been badly made but he looked happy with a small smile on his pretty face. A cord hung up close by between two trees where the Bunny had laid out clothes to dry in the warm breeze.

Dean made a note to make him a nice and strong washing board. If that’s what his Bunny wanted to wash his clothes with then Dean would make sure he had the best kind. He actually liked that Castiel was old fashioned in this way. His clothes were all handmade and even his shoes. Dean wasn’t sure what they were made of, some kind of hide with a resilient but soft looking soil. The sides were sewed with tiny beads and designs. The Bunny was very talented.

The Alpha came out of the clearing stepping on pine needles, and Dean smirked as Castiel’s ears twitched and then those big blue eyes were on him and Dean’s heart thumped faster in his chest.

“Alpha” Castiel smiled and carefully came out of the water and Dean had to bite his bottom lip. Castiel was showing his legs, bare and hairless and Dean wanted to lick them. The Bunny had never shown so much skin and he felt the Wolf’s heated gaze.

Castiel blushed. Having the Alpha eyeing his legs like that sent shivers down his spine. Dean was always respectful and kept their time together mostly pg-13, but Castiel wanted him so badly. They had been seeing each other, exchanging gifts such as hides and caught games from Dean while Castiel gifted him with pies, dinners and blankets from the given hides. They shared kisses which Castiel greatly enjoyed especially when they got heated and they were alone, Dean’s arms wrapped around him, hands touching and kneading.

Six weeks now and Castiel was feeling desperate. He made his way over to the Alpha, leaving his legs bare and stood on his tippy toes as he reached him, placing his hands on the Alpha’s chest, sighed contently as Dean’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, finger’s brushed against his fluffy tail and kissed the Alpha.

The kiss was slow and deep, soul consuming and bordered needy. Dean lifted him and Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist as Dean sat down on the quilted blanket Castiel had laid on the grass to relax on earlier. Dean was nipping at Castiel’s jaw and neck, pulling mewls and gasps from the Bunny.

Having Castiel on his lap, straddling him was making his insides growl with want. They kissed deeply, sucking on each other’s lips and Castiel shivered as one of Dean’s hand was caressing his bare thigh, coming ever closer to his ass. Castiel didn’t know what he was doing but he started rolling his hips against the Alpha’s crotch, seeking friction.

The Bunny closed his eyes and moaned, feeling Dean’s hardness through his jeans, every time he grinded down, he would feel it against his wetness. He was so wet, slick now soaking his panties already. He arched against the Alpha, making a whining and needy noise.

Dean snarled against the Bunny’s neck, smelling his arousal and slick. The Alpha was practically foaming at the mouth. The Bunny was rubbing against him, making sweet little needy sounds in his ear making him harder than he had ever been. One of his arms was wrapped firmly around the Bunny’s waist; while his other hand was inching closer to Castiel’s pulled up skirt.

With his slow and hard movements, Castiel’s skirt started to loosen and soon enough it was only his panties and Dean’s jean’s separating them and the Alpha moaned as the Bunny’s wetness soaked through his jeans as Castiel moved against him, making gasping and needy noises.

Dean’s hand was now kneading and groping Castiel’s ass, only panties in the way and the Bunny pushed against his hand, wanting it there, wanting it all over him. Castiel pulled away from their heated kiss and laid his forehead against Dean’s neck and jaw, hands holding on to Dean’s shoulders, grasping the Alpha’s shirt tightly in his fist, moaning unabashed as Dean’s finger’s grazed against his pulsing hole, the soiled panties doing nothing to keep the unbelievable sensation the touch ignited inside the Bunny.

The Alpha pushed the panties aside and rubbed over the Bunny’s hole. He was so wet, the feel of his arousal and the smell accompanied by the sounds Castiel was making, Dean couldn’t stop himself. Slowly and carefully he slid in his middle finger into the incredibly tight heat. The Bunny moaned and pushed back against his finger as it filled him to the knuckle. “Alpha!” Castiel rolled his hips harder, moaning and gasping as Dean’s finger slid in and out of him slowly. Dean growled, letting his other hand released Castiel’s waist and grip his ass, giving himself better access has he slid his finger in and out.

Castiel had never been touched like this, not even by himself and pure need inside of him, chasing something he didn’t know, it was almost maddening. He grinded down, the friction against his small hard cock against the Alpha’s jean clad one and his finger inside of him was too much and not enough all at once.

Dean changed the angle slightly, making his finger rub against his rim in the most delicious way and Castiel arched back, fucking himself on his finger as he came for the first time in his life.

The Alpha watched his beautiful Bunny come undone. The sight of him in such bliss, swollen pink mouth opened in a ‘O’, crying out his release as his orgasm went through him, head thrown back, ears up straight and vibrating, eyes rolled in the back of his head before the lust blown blue disappeared in pure ecstasy, hands gripping Dean’s shirt and shoulders in a white knuckled fist.

He was beautiful like this. Wrecked and flushed.

The Bunny whined as he calmed down, heart racing wildly as he collapsed against the Alpha. Dean removed his finger and wrapped his arms around the small Bunny, nuzzling his dark hair and kissed his bent down ears. Dean was so hard it was painful but this was about the Bunny, not him. He couldn’t take him, not right now.

After a few minutes Castiel rose his head from Dean’s shoulder, looking adorably ruined. He’s big blue eyes heavy and sleepy with a small innocent smile on his lips, looking at Dean in a daze. The Alpha caressed his cheek and sealed his lips with his in a slow and intense kiss, licking into his mouth, mapping out every inch, making the Bunny sigh contently against him.

The Bunny’s right hand slipped between them and palmed Dean’s erection through his jeans, making him grunt. When the Alpha didn’t stop him this time, Castiel started unclasping the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper then eagerly slid his hand inside to touch the Alpha’s massive hardness.

Dean gasped as Castiel’s hand pulled his aching cock out. He always stopped them when they went too far but his Wolf was taking over, needing the Omega to touch him. The Bunny pulled away from his lips and moved from his lap, kneeling between his legs.

If Dean wasn’t so lost in the Bunny’s scent radiating arousal, want and satisfaction, he would have been of mind enough to stop him. When Castiel’s bright blues eyed his cock, the wide shocked look made him smirk. The surprise in the Bunny’s eyes quickly changed to lust and want as he started stroking Dean. The Alpha moaned, head tilted, watching the Bunny through lust blown green eyes.

Castiel moved forward and bent down, licking the head of Dean’s cock. The Alpha gasped and Castiel started sucking at the heated flesh. Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched the Bunny’s lips stretch around his thick cock, slowly taking more of him into him mouth. The Alpha made himself stay still, he wanted to ram his cock into the wet heat of the Bunny’s mouth but he wouldn’t… not for the Bunny’s first time trying to please him.

Castiel tried to relax and take as much of the Wolf into his mouth. One of his hands pumped at the base of the impressive cock, sliding in rhythm with his mouth, bobbing up and down. His drool coating the shaft, making slick sounds accompanied by the Alpha’s gasps and growls, was giving Castiel a confidence he had never felt before. He was pleasing his potential mate and he felt high on the Alpha’s musky arousal scent. He licked at the underside, feeling the cock twitch and downed it as much as he could and then he felt it twitch again and his mouth was flooded with the Alpha’s release. Dean moaned and gripped the Bunny’s hair tightly, loving how the Bunny eagerly swallowed his cum down.

It tasted salty and sweet all at once. Castiel had been surprised but had quickly recovered, wanting to make sure he pleased his Alpha fully.

Dean pulled him off his softening cock and sat him back on his lap to kiss him. It was sloppy and all tongue and appropriately filthy, making both moan and sigh into each other’s mouths.

 


	6. Bedding Flowers

  
  
After their heated session by the creek, Dean had made sure to behave. Dean had to leave for a few days to bring the lumber he had collected to a town where they paid well for precise types of woods and sizes. The Bunny had been sad but understood, Dean had spent every last second with him holding him and kissing in the Bunny’s small room in the Bar. But he wouldn’t go further which frustrated the Bunny a bit.  
  
Castiel had never wanted before and the big Wolf made him want all sorts of things he didn’t even know about. The Wolf told him he would be back in six days. Castiel counted the days on the calendar. Ellen kept him mainly in the kitchen, not wanting to have something happen to the Bunny while Dean was out of town.  
  
On the fifth night, Castiel had just bathed and was dressed in a white night gown that reached his knees. He was just turning down the cover of his bed when he heard the back bar door open. He spun around, looking at his closed room door, ears up and alert, holding his breath.  
  
It couldn’t be Ellen she had gone into town and would only be back tomorrow morning. He picked up the small lamp, hoping it would be weapon enough for the intruder.  
  
He watched completely still as the door knob turned, he hadn’t locked it and he felt stupid and scared. The door opened slowly and the Bunny let out a frightened mewl.  
  
Dean pushed the door open quickly at the distressed mewl and saw his Bunny’s scent was scared as he saw him against the wall furthest from the door, holding up a lamp to protect himself. If he hadn’t looked so sacred Dean would have thought the sight adorable.  
  
It was his Alpha. Castiel put the lamp back on the night stand and quickly went into the Wolf’s arms, green eyes pleading and apologetic. Dean really hadn’t meant to scare him.  
  
The Alpha radiated safety and Castiel nuzzled against his strong pine smelling chest, happily mewling.  
  
Dean came back early and wanted to see him, Castiel could forgive him for scaring him. The Alpha tilted his chin up and claimed his lips in a searing and passionate kiss, tongue licking into the Bunny’s mouth, swallowing his moans.  
  
  


**#####**

 

“Today is the day?” Ellen asked Dean. The Alpha had just came in with flowers and was sitting at his regular seat at the bar, waiting for Castiel to come out the back. Dean smirked and nodded.

Today was two months, the expected time frame for a proper courting. Today Dean would ask the beautiful Bunny to move in with him, to come see their home that the Omega would turn into a proper nest for them. And then, in three days, Dean would claim him at the town center.

Ellen leaned over the counter to speak quickly to her pup, not needing anyone else to hear her. Dean watched her intently; ears perked and ready to hear what she needed to tell him.

“I strongly suggest you bed him before you claim him in the circle” Dean arched a brow as Ellen smiled reassuringly. “He’s a virgin Dean, his first time shouldn’t be painful and in front of strangers. The claiming will be embarrassing enough”

Dean remembered when Bobby had had to claim Ellen in the town center. During everything seemed fine, but after Ellen had been a bit embarrassed. Not enough to be scared or shy, Ellen wasn’t that sort of person but Castiel… no Dean didn’t want to humiliate him in public by taking him for the first time for the claiming. Ellen was right. He nodded his understanding as Castiel came out the back, hands full of food orders.

The Alpha watched him quietly make his way to the table and give the customers their plates, then turned and was surprised to see Dean. The smile that graced his face made Dean’s heart hit his throat. All gums and nose wrinkled, blue eyes bright and wide, ears up and practically vibrating. He was in Dean’s arms seconds later.  
  
Ellen turned away smiling, giving them privacy, at least as much as they could have in a busy bar.

Dean kissed Castiel sweetly and handed him the flowers. The Bunny eagerly took them and smelled them, blue eyes looking up at his Alpha through dark lashes, making the Wolf bite his lip at the adorable yet sexy sight the Bunny made.

“I have to ask you something” Dean started, suddenly feeling nervous. He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, the beautiful Bunny’s big blues on him, innocent and curious.

 _“Hey! Can we get some damn service around here!”_ Dean turned to glare at a table of three Alphas. Two were Owls while one was a Hyena which had been the one to bark as Castiel.

The Bunny placed a gentle hand on Dean’s chest, gaining his attentions, green eyes adoring once again.

“Let me go take care of them, I’ll be right back Alpha” Dean nodded and caressed his cheek, smirking at the blush that spread over the Omega’s face and leaned down to kiss him.

 _“Hello??!!”_ Dean ended the kiss and glared at the Hyena, teeth bared. Castiel placed the flowers on the bar, kissed his Alpha’s cheek and went over to the table with the brash and troublesome customers.

Dean kept his eyes on the table. The Hyena kept looking at him with an audacious smirk that rubbed Dean the wrong way.

The Alpha watched as the Bunny smiled sweetly at the customers and started taking down the orders of the two Owls, both didn’t seem to give him any problems, but Dean wasn’t so sure the Hyena would be as nice.

When Castiel’s blue eyes looked over to the Hyena, he smiled eerily and made a show of looking Castiel up and down and licked his lips. Dean was already growling, easing off his stool. He stayed still however, unless the idiot tried touching the Omega he wouldn’t start a fight.

**#**

“And what can I get for you Sir?” Castiel ask, now looking at the Hyena. The way he was eyeing him made Castiel feel uneasy. He wanted to hurry, get their orders and return to his Alpha, he wanted to know what he was about to ask him.

“Well aren’t you a pretty little Omega Bunny, I bet you like getting fucked” The Hyena said licking his lips. Castiel took a step back. The Owls snickered.

“What would you like to order?” Castiel tried again, knowing Dean was too far away to hear what was being said.

“You on all fours” The Hyena said smiling, making the two Owls laugh.

The Bunny turned to the two Owls. “I will go put in your orders” He said and turned to leave, ignoring the Hyena, hoping he wouldn’t do anything beyond saying inappropriate things.

**#**

Dean saw it happening before it happened. As his Bunny turned to leave the Hyena Alpha stood and reached out, grabbing a hand full of Castiel’s ass and grabbed his fluffy little tail with the other, making the Bunny yelp as he tried to get away.

Castiel cried out, the Hyena wouldn’t release his tail and his other hand was on his ass. He barely had time to register the enraged roar that sounded and then his Wolf was next to him, large hand wrapped around the Hyena’s throat, shoving him backwards into the booth, making the Hyena let go of Castiel.

The Bunny looked on with wide shocked eyes as Dean’s red Alpha eyes looked furious and was snarling, teeth bared and promising pain at the Hyena.

The Hyena had both of his hands trying to pull Dean’s hand around his neck. The two Owls moved to stand and the Wolf turned to roar at them, making them both sit back down quickly.

Dean turned his red eyes back to the gasping Hyena, lifting him closer to him by the throat. “Do not disrespect my Omega. I should rip out your throat”

“Alpha” The Bunny’s small and gentle voice was like water had just hit Dean. He shoved the Hyena backwards, releasing him as he took a step back towards his Bunny.

Castiel carefully placed a hand on his Alpha’s bicep and Dean felt the rage leave him. He turned to Castiel, eyes wide. The effect the Omega had on him was surreal.

Soft and warm blue eyes looked up at him with a shy smile and the Bunny’s happy and calming scent hit him and soothed his anger. Dean was completely dazed.

The sound of the Hyena coughing brought him back and he turned his attention back to him.

“He’s an Omega Bunny, made to fuck and share!” The Hyena sneered, still trying to regain his normal breathing.

Dean roared at him and took Castiel’s hand, pulling him with him, passing through the kitchen and then back to where the Bunny slept.

The Alpha sat on the bed and released Castiel’s hand.

Castiel stood between his legs and started to cares the Alpha’s face, running his fingers through Dean’s short blond hair and rubbed gently at his ears, making the Alpha practically purr. Dean placed his hand on the Bunny’s hips and closed his eyes, enjoying the Bunny’s touches.

Seeing his Alpha ready to hurt someone that threatened him was a new kind of high for him. The amount of controlled rage the Wolf had shown to defend him had made him feel so important and protected… This wonderful Alpha… Castiel never wanted to be away from him.

“I love you”

Dean’s head shot up, green eyes full of surprise and happiness. He reached up and took one of Castiel’s hands from his cheek and kissed it before pulling the Bunny to him and kissing him slowly and almost desperate as Dean took him off his feet and sat him on his lap. Castiel smiled into the kiss at the Alpha’s strength and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dean pulled away after a few moments and caressed the Bunny’s cheek. “Will you come live with me? Nest” The pure joy in the Bunny’s face would forever be imprinted in the Alpha’s mind. The Bunny was peppering his face with kisses and hugging him. Dean smiled and held him tightly against him.

 

**#####**

 

It hadn’t taken long to pack the Bunny’s few things. When he had reached for his washing board, Dean told him to leave it with a smile on his face, making the Bunny look at him adorably confused but he complied and left it. Dean had made him a new one which was waiting for him at the cabin.

Once packed up and in Dean’s truck, the twenty minute drive was spent silent yet both scents filled with happiness. Castiel looked out the window, looking at the various animals, seeing some for the first time.

When Dean reached the side of the lake, he pointed at the cabin on the other side and Castiel had smiled happily before leaning against Dean and nuzzling the large Alpha who wrapped his arm around him.

Soon enough, Dean pulled the truck in front of the cabin and stepped out.

When Dean showed Castiel inside, the Bunny was in complete awe. It was beautiful.

“It’s not much… My father and I built it” Dean smiled remembering Bobby.

“Alpha it’s amazing and perfect” The Bunny told him. Dean smiled and watched the Omega walk further into the house, looking around and the Alpha knew he was already having ideas and feels for the nest he was going to make them.

The house was spacious but had very few furnishes, whatever the Omega would ask for, Dean would do his best to provide for their nest. When they reached the bedroom, the Bunny suddenly turned a bright red and shy, ears bend forward bashfully.

Dean bit his lip and loved the sight of the Bunny in his room. The raw urge to bed him soared through him and the Bunny mewled, the aroused scent hitting him, making him feel dizzy.

“Dean…” The Alpha had waited enough. He took Castiel’s face in his hand and kissed him hungrily, devouring his mouth.

Castiel moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapped around the Alpha’s neck as Dean lifted him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Dean took them to the bed and laid the Bunny down on his king sized bed and draped himself over him, never leaving his lips. The kiss grew rushed and desperate. The Bunny was making needy and whinny sounds as the Wolf growled and nipped at him in response.

Dean pulled back and removed his red plaid over shirt and his black t-shirt throwing both to the floor in a hurry as he reclaimed the Omega’s kiss swollen pink lips and licked into his mouth, humming blissfully at the taste of him.

The Alpha was kissing down his jaw and neck and Castiel couldn’t think. The Wolf was between his legs and his long skirt was already pulled up around his hips and Dean had one of his hands on his thigh, going higher and he arched against him, wanting Dean’s hand on his ass. He whined in frustration.

Dean pulled back and Castiel enjoyed the view, hungrily taking in the Alpha’s strong and muscular chest and arms, skin smooth and decorated in freckles. The Bunny quickly sat up and took off his shirt and blushed as Dean surged forward, reclaiming his lips as he pulled down the Bunny’s skirt and panties in one slow go.

The Alpha nipped at his jaw and then stood, wild green eyes looking at the Omega practically drooling while the Bunny blushed furiously. Castiel had never been nude in front of anyone before and the way the Wolf was looking at him made him shiver. He forced himself not to cover himself, leaving his arms by his sides, bent at the elbows, hands up by his shoulders.

The Alpha groaned and removed his jeans and briefs, looking over every inch of his Bunny. Ears bent down bashfully, dark hair a mess over the white sheets, face flushed with a shy smile, blue eyes lust filled and heavy, perfect unblemished skin and hairless.

Castiel felt the heat and arousal rolling off of his Alpha in waves and it made him feel wanted… and daring. He bit his lower lip and kept his eyes on the Alpha who was completely still, standing at the foot of the bed, looking over every aspect of him, grabbing his massive hard cock. Castiel was so wet, his slick pooling heavily, his body ready and needing. He spread his legs open, exposing himself, inviting the Wolf to have him.

The Alpha groaned and practically pounced on him, licking into his mouth and grinded down against the Bunny, gaining a needy moan as the Omega arched against him, wanting more. The Alpha started down Castiel’s jaw and neck, licking then turned it into kissing nips, leaving strings of wet marks. He reached the Bunny’s nipples and bit down, making the Bunny whimper and gasp, his hands in the short blond hair pulling and pushing as the Alpha continued down his stomach and to the Bunny’s left hip, biting the narrow bone, gaining a sharp gasp from the Omega beneath him.

Dean’s hands were rubbing up and down the spread thighs of his lover, feeling the Bunny tremble with need at his touch. He lifted his legs and licked hungrily at the Bunny’s virgin hole, drowning in the slick and its sweet taste.

Castiel cried out in pleasure, back arched off the mattress, moaning wildly at the incredible sensation of his Alpha’s tongue licking his hole, filthy and vigorously sucking at his rim. He could feel the Wolf groaning and moaning against him, drunk off of him just as the Bunny was dizzy and so high on the amazing pleasure.

Then the Alpha’s breath was tickling his heated and wet skin, sending shivers through him as he inserted a finger into his hole and then the Alpha’s mouth was over the Bunny’s tiny hard cock and lick it with the flat on his tongue, covering it completely and the Omega’s body twitched and he came in a surprised chocked out moan.

The scent of his Bunny’s release and his wide eyed innocent look, chest heaving for breath as his heart raced had the Alpha’s cock leaking with pre-cum. The Alpha retracted his finger and turned the dazed Bunny over and positioned him on his hands and knees and spread his ass cheeks, eagerly licking at the pretty pink hole and pushed his finger inside, loving the mewling moan the Bunny let out. He added a second finger along the first one and his tongue and Castiel let out a high pitched cry, throwing his head back, grasping the bed sheets.

The Alpha was groaning and growling, the Bunny’s aroused scent and the taste of his slick had him mad with want and he had to keep reminding himself this would be the Bunny’s first time being bedded. He was fighting for control of his instincts not to just mount the Bunny and take him.

He added a third finger, and the Bunny winced and tried to pull away. The sharp pain had surprised the Bunny but he tried to relax as the Alpha stopped all movement and was simply scissoring his fingers inside of him now. Castiel panted and the Alpha’s fingers had been repeatedly hitting a nerve inside of him and as he touched it again it sent an intense pleasure through him and he started to push back against the Alpha’s thick fingers, moaning wantonly.

Dean snarled against the Bunny’s left ass cheek and bit him, gaining a hissed outcry as he slid his fingers in and out. He pulled out his fingers and watched the Bunny’s back muscles flexed and relaxed, his fluffy tail twitched and his legs trembled with anticipation, slick trailing down his white thighs and Dean couldn’t wait anymore.

He lined his cock and pushed the head inside slowly. He moaned at the incredible sensation of the so tight wet heat as he pushed in further. He bit his lower lip, watching his cock ever so slowly disappear into the Bunny’s small body, watching his Omega desperately grasping at the sheets, head lowered against the mattress, letting out small gasped out whines, edged with pain.

Once the Alpha was fully sheathed, his hips against the Bunny’s trembling ass, he caressed the Bunny’s back, trying to soothe him. The unbelievable tightness that surrounded the Alpha was almost painful. He started to slide out slowly before pushing back in just as slowly and the wonderful tingle of bliss was maddening.

Castiel couldn’t breathe. He was so full and completely overwhelmed and consumed by the Alpha. The harsh constant switch between pleasure and pain as the Alpha breached him was unreal. He was thrilled and ecstatic at being taken by the Alpha, the heated tingle of multiple and incredible buzzing numbness that danced through him made him wild with need for more, but the sharp small random clasps of pain reminded him he was no longer pure and was being taken.

“Alpha” He gasped and tried to push back against his Wolf, wanting him to take and claim him. He wanted to concentrate on the pleasure and let the pain go. The Alpha snarled and was now draped over him, pushing the Bunny down against the bed and spread his legs as far as he could and started a fast and deep pace.

The sharp pain slammed into him and the Bunny cried out but he wanted this, wanted the Alpha and he bit down in the pillow to muffle his cries and hide his tears from the Alpha.

The Wolf was completely lost to his instincts, taking the Bunny as his, hands grabbing and kneading the beautiful soft body beneath him, fingers digging in, leaving bruises. He pushed in deeply and grinding against the Bunny, swirling his hips and Castiel’s head flew back and off the pillow, crying out in pleasure finally and tried to open his legs as wide as he could and lifted his ass as the Alpha continued rolling his hips into him, bringing a fierce and soring haze of pure pleasure throughout the Bunny’s body.

Castiel’s mouth was a permanent ‘O’ as he moaned and grasped at the bed sheets, practically ripping them when the Alpha licked at the nape of his neck and up to just under his left ear where his scent was strongest and Dean growled “Mine”, Castiel exploded, screaming his release.

The Alpha gasped and his thrust were now rushed and he came hard, filling and coating the insides of his Bunny’s spend and pliant body beneath him. He laid over the Bunny, covering him completely as he wrapped his arms around him as they both panted and gasped for breath.

The Bunny was dazed and body humming. The feeling of his Alpha spilling his seed deep inside of him had made him feel sated and… taken. Dean let out a sigh through his nose that tickled Castiel’s cheek and he mewled quietly. The Alpha slowly slipped out of the Bunny’s sore hole and let the Omega turn over under him.

The green eyes scanned over the Bunny’s flushed face and saw the tear traces and Dean caressed him face, his eyes gentle and apologetic as the Bunny nuzzled into his hand and the Alpha kissed him, holding him against him, kissing him slowly and leisurely. The Bunny radiated only happiness and Dean never wanted to be without that scent.

 


	7. The Mating

  
  
Today was the day.  
  
Castiel was nervous, Ellen had explained to him that he would be expected to wear only a robe in the middle of the town center for his mating. Once Dean was on the elevated platform with him, he would only have seconds before Dean would pounce on him and claim him as his mate. She was clear about it being an instinctual process and that if Dean was a rough lover, the mating would be harsher because Dean will be all Alpha Wolf. Castiel had blushed but nodded and understood and was thankful that for the pass few nights Dean had bedded him… sex felt amazing now, he didn’t really feel much pain anymore, just slight discomfort in the beginning because his Alpha was massive.  
  
Dean would be taking an elixir that rendered him completely Alpha Wolf and Castiel already knew he wouldn’t be gentle; Dean would get too lost in his scent and the feel of him. All the bruises that covered him from Dean after their love making were repeatedly kissed after by the Alpha, which was how he apologized. The Bunny secretly enjoyed every second his Alpha touched him, gently or not.  
  
The Alpha was already at the town center and Ellen was taking Castiel there. “It’s ok to be scared. Just remember that this is you and Dean mating, nothing else matters” Castiel nodded, thankful for her words.  
  
As they reached the town center, Castiel could see the many people surrounding the high platform. Some were standing, some had brought chairs. There was at least fifty or more people present. Castiel swallowed nervously and tried to keep reminding himself this was what he wanted, to be mated and this was how it was done.  
  
He had been lucky that for the past nine weeks he had been free from the compound and had fallen in love with a good Alpha… a wolf Alpha which were rare and considered the most powerful. Castiel had been fortunate in meeting Ellen who took him in and then met Dean. He never thought he would be free of the compound and now, now even if the Superiors came looking for him, after today he would be mated to Dean and they couldn’t take him back to that place.  
  
He had been scared many times that the Superiors would walk into the bar and find him and take him back to the compound and be… be reprimanded for running away. After today, he wouldn’t have to live with that fear anymore. He missed Gabriel, but he knew his brother was happy where he was.  
  
“Come on honey” Ellen said with a gentle smile on her lips as she opened the car door to step out. Castiel followed and as he closed the door and started towards the platform with Ellen holding his hand, he heard a roar coming from his right.  
  
Dean was nude, growling and roaring, Alpha red eyes and was pacing like a predator in a cage barely big enough to contain him with two male Beta wolves on each side keeping guard. He actually looked terrifying and dangerous for the first time to Castiel.  
  
People were looking at Dean like he was going to kill them, others were watching him in awe while other’s pointed and seem to be assessing him.  
  
Ellen brought the Bunny to the stairs of the platform and in Dean’s line of view. The Alpha suddenly stopped, ears perked and his tail started to wag back and forth. He scented the air and then howled, pushing against the cage’s bars.  
  
The towns people all turned to look at the Bunny. The Wolf’s reaction was tell tale of the obvious potential mate. Surprised and shocked sounds coursed through the crowd, no one having expected the known lone Alpha Wolf to be mating an Omega Bunny…  
  
Castiel could feel all the heated and some downright angry glares. His kind was not thought of as mating material, his species were known sharers of sexual partners.  
  
“Go on honey, the cage won’t hold Dean much longer” Ellen told him, her toned amused, she more than anyone knew what the Alpha was capable of. The Bunny nodded and started up the stairs.  
  
**#**  
  
“We have already looked through this town”  
  
“Maybe so but now everyone has been called to the town center. There is a mating ritual taking place. That Bunny will be there, I can feel it. He will watch just as the others and we will grab him then”  
  
“Superior Raphael…”  
  
“What?” Raphael turned to Uriel, one of his three brothers that were accompanying him in search of the pure Bunny that ran away. The Superior Alpha Rabbit was growing irritated and his patience wavering. The Bunny slipping away would not be tolerated, he had eluded the Rabbit and his brother’s long enough. Once they found him, they would take him right away, Raphael had wanted that Bunny, to be the first to take him.  
  
“We are too late” Uriel said, looking at the center of the gathering. Raphael turned and there was the Bunny, now standing on the elevated platform, shyly and obviously nervous, dropping the robe, leaving himself bare and exposed.  
  
“No!” Raphael yelled but his outraged was muted out by the unmistakable primal roar of an Alpha, a Wolf Alpha.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel dropped the robe to the ground, placed his hands on the small boulder that reached his waist and bent over like Ellen had explained. He was shaking he was so scared and embarrassed. He kept his ears down and glanced over his shoulder at Dean.  
  
The Alpha red eyes caught his own and Castiel knew his eyes were gold and he let out a small shaky mewl, his nerves making him tremble.  
  
The two Beta wolves moved away from the cage, Dean was ramming against it, snarling and howling, not letting them have a chance to even open it and the Alpha blew it open and roared as he was free and eyes fixed on the Omega presenting for him. He ran up the stairs and was over the Bunny in seconds, snarling and mouth foaming, teeth bared as he scented the shivering Omega.  
  
Castiel mewled closing his eyes as Dean’s nose nuzzled the nape of his neck, his powerful Alpha scent wrapping itself tightly around him, radiating safety and possessiveness. The Bunny opened his eyes, seeing Dean’s big right hand on the rock next to his, practically dwarfing his and then the Alpha’s other hand gripped his hip painfully and he could feel the Alpha’s hard cock against his ass and he had no other warning before the Alpha swirled his hips and in one swift move shoved into him, making the Bunny cry out surprised and then started a fast and harsh pace, hips snapping and then Dean was pulling his hair, making the Bunny bare his neck.  
  
Castiel couldn’t breathe between being pounded into and then… then Dean’s mouth was right over his neck and shoulder, growling as his saliva dripped onto the Bunny’s skin. Castiel moaned and the Wolf sank his teeth into him, claiming him. A numbing heat went through his body, feeling the Alpha’s essence coursing through his body, bonding them together.  
  
The Alpha’s knot slammed into him and as soon as he was locked in, the Bunny came screaming as the Alpha exploded inside on him. The Wolf held on tightly to his Bunny as he emptied himself three more times inside of him before un-clenching his jaw from the delicate neck of the Bunny.  
  
Tears fell from the Omega’s ocean blue eyes, burying his face against the Alpha’s arms that were now wrapped around him. He was so happy and he couldn’t stop his body from trembling, making the Wolf hold him tighter against him. His heart raced and he felt Dean’s thumping through their touched body. Dean was licking at his bloody neck, cleaning the wound, having calmed down enough to regain his senses about him. The Alpha cooed at him, nuzzling his hair and kissing his temple.  
  
“Mine” He whispered and the Bunny radiated pure happiness, overwhelming the Wolf, wrapping him firmly in love.  
  
**#**  
  
The Rabbit Superiors, Raphael, Uriel, Azazel and Zachariah watched enraged as the pure Omega Bunny Castiel they had been looking for, for over two months was mated to a rare Alpha Wolf.  
  
Raphael growled and turned on his heels and started for the car. There was no point in staying in this town any longer, their search had come to an end.  
  
“The Bunny is dead to the compound, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
If anyone at the compound asked about the Bunny, the Superiors would simply state, he was dead.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Gabriel didn’t believe the Superiors when they told him his run away baby brother was dead. He refused to, even with the tears streaming down his face and the pain he felt inside his heart, he couldn’t accept it.

Castiel had only wanted to be mated… to be loved by one Alpha… he was kind and sweet and… Gabriel cried till he exhausted himself and fell into an unfit sleep, blaming himself for his brother’s demise, remembering his shy smile and light laugh…

 


	8. Love & Home

  
  
Dean hated these trips. Wood was always in high demand and he was lucky he had loyal customers, but being away from his Bunny for a few days made him even more irritated and grumpy than usual. The trips were a good source of money for him and he only did the trips about six times a year and any source of income was welcomed, especially since he was a mated Alpha now.  
  
He had already been driving for about six hours, anxious to get back to his Bunny. He couldn’t help the small smirk that graced his face, thinking about that pretty Omega waiting for him at home. He still couldn’t believe he was a mated Wolf. Already a year and a half now since the Bunny with the stunningly bright blue eyes agreed to mate him and Dean had never been so happy. The Bunny always smelled happy and gave him nothing but sweet smiles.  
  
Castiel was amazing, he was a natural nester and had turned Dean’s scarcely furnished cabin into a loving, comfortable and warmth filled home. The Omega could make something out of anything, he had Dean build a sofa frame, a bigger dining table with four chairs and the Bunny had made the cushions and seating’s, had made Dean shirts and socks and blankets for their beds just to name a few things. There was nothing in their home Castiel hadn’t had a hand in.  
  


  
  
To top things off the Bunny was a skilled cook and great gardener. Dean snorted, thinking of his perfect little Bunny fussing around his garden in the south east corner of the small open field behind their cabin, ears up at attention, apron around his waist while his fluffy tail adorably twitched back and forth as he went about picking the vegetables.  
  
Being gone seven days was torture to the Alpha. Part of him was worried about leaving his Omega alone in their cabin. He had insisted on showing Castiel how to shoot his rifles, just in case. The Bunny had wrinkled his nose at the guns but he had dutifully learned if only to please his Alpha which Dean was fully aware of, but it did make him feel better.  
  
Dean sighed as he saw Ellen’s bar light coming into view. As late as it was, he knew his Bunny was home sleeping and he hadn’t seen his mother for the last two weeks. He grumbled and turned the truck into the busy packing lot and quickly jumped out of the truck.  
  
The bar was full with its usual Saturday late night crowd as Dean made his way to his regular seat.  
  
“Well now, here I thought my pup up and disappeared” The Alpha spun around to find Ellen smirking at him with her hands on her hips. He smirked back and hugged her, taking in her whisky and clean linens scent he loved, his tail wagging just like the pup she made him feel as she kissed his cheek and petted his champagne furry ears.  
  
It wasn’t long till she fetched him a beer and got herself a shot of bourbon and sat next to him, asking him about his trip. The conversation quickly turned towards his pretty Bunny and Ellen happily noticed the pure adoration that crossed the Alpha’s features.  
  
“Have you told him?” Dean practically chocked on his beer which was answer enough for the Beta. She barely gave him a chance to put his beer down before hitting him upside the head. “I swear you’re just as bad as Bobby. Dean we need to hear it. I’m sure he knows, it’s obvious, but hearing it…”  
  
Dean watched his mother look over at the picture of Bobby she kept hung on the wall behind the bar of the three of them when Dean had just turned eighteen and graduated from the local high school. Ellen’s eyes had tears swimming in them as Dean sat quietly letting her relive her happy memory with his father and her mate.  
  
“You should tell him” She said after several moments and looked at the Alpha. She caressed his cheek and smirked at him before she stood up and left to the kitchen.  
  
The Alpha watched her go, the emotions on her face and the sorrow that tinted her scent with longing and pain made the big Wolf understand. Time was short and he knew he wasn’t the best at sharing his emotions, hell he barely talked and that was one of the reasons he cherished Castiel so much, the Bunny understood him, wordlessly. They communicated perfectly through scents and touch and Dean felt that said enough if not everything…. but a part of him wondered if maybe she was right and he needed to tell the Bunny.  
  
He took the last sip of his beer, placed some bills on the bar and left the rowdy pub before climbing back into his truck.  
  
Twenty minutes later he was finally getting closer to home. All he wanted was to take Castiel in his arms and devour him. Lucky for him, even with over a year together, the Bunny was just as insatiable with him as he was with his Bunny.  
  
As he sped up, he could see the beginning of the lake. He guided the old white truck through the forest’s dirt road and after a few more minutes he could see the cabin in the distance. Everything was dark, only illuminated by the half crescent moon over head and the truck’s headlights. Multiple shades of greens were illuminated on his pathway, reflections of the light beams hitting squirrels and a small family of foxes eyes before they took off.  
  
It was late, passed midnight. With the windows down Dean could hear the crickets’ songs in the warm summer night. He wondered if his pretty mate was sleeping nude without him or if he wore one of his white night gowns. Dean actually like those, they made him feel like the Bunny was teasing him, looking like an innocent angel in the shear white garb that reached just above his knees. The tops were with a square neck line outlined in an inch of lace trim. No sleeves just the thin lace straps.  
  
He slowed the truck as he started getting closer to the cabin, not wanting to scare Castiel awake. He pulled into the makeshift port and slid out of his truck, stretching and trying to get feeling back into his numb behind before starting for the front door.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, the sweet scent of his Omega Bunny hit his nose, mixed in with his own scent swirling in the house and the Alpha immediately relaxed, feeling sated.  
  
On stealth feet, the Alpha made his way to the kitchen. The faint smell of the dinner his mate had made hours ago still lingered and Dean opened the fridge, finding left overs neatly packed for him in the fridge. Dean smirked. His pretty Bunny was always ever so thoughtful of him. Castiel had even packed him seven lunches and snacks for his trip, fussing about needing to be sure his Alpha eat well while on the road.  
  
He closed the refrigerator and made his way towards their bedroom in the darkness of the cabin. When he reached their bedroom, there in the middle of the king sized bed was his beautiful Bunny sound asleep, wrapped around Dean’s pillow, snuggly holding on tightly.  
  
The Alpha unlaced his boots and proceeded to undress, removing his red and white plaid shirt and stepped out of his jeans. He was already aching, cock hard and heavy as he let the scent of his Omega dance around him, letting out a low growl.  
  
The Bunny’s left ear twitched and then sleepy blue eye were looking up at the naked Alpha standing at the foot of the bed. “Dean” A happy and tired smile graced the Omega’s pretty face and Dean was over him in seconds, pushing the blankets over to the side to reach his mate and the Alpha smiled, seeing the night gown on his lover.  
  
Castiel welcomed him with opened arms, mewling contently into the kiss as Dean devoured his mouth hungrily as he maneuvered himself between the Omega’s legs, smelling his arousal and slick.  
  
“Alpha” Castiel gasped as Dean took a firm grip of his hair and nipped across his jaw, running his teeth down against the Bunny’s sensitive neck.  
  
The Wolf took in his Bunny’s scent only to stop short, practically sneezing. Castiel smelled different and it griped the Alpha’s senses. He pinned the Bunny down and started to run his nose over him, scenting the Bunny everywhere in a complete frenzy.  
  
Why the hell was his Bunny smelling different? Had someone touched him? Hurt him? Was his Omega sick? It was faint but it was there, almost delicate yet spicy.  
  
Dean’s mind was racing as he pushed away the night gown to let his nose smell Castiel’s body. The Alpha’s fingers were digging almost painfully into the Bunny’s skin. The Wolf was growling and sniffing, erratically moving across his mate’s form.  
  
The Bunny made a soft pleading mewling sound, making the Alpha’s head snap up to looked down at him, eyes flashing back and forth between Alpha red and his normal green, filled with confusion and intense.  
  
The Omega reached for one of the Wolf’s hands and placed it firmly over his stomach, smiling shyly at his Alpha.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened, bluntly gawking at his pretty Bunny. His Omega was with pup or kit and the Wolf’s eyes turn happy and he let out a small whine and Castiel nodded, confirming they were expecting and the Alpha smiled brightly, white sharp canines shined in the darkness of the room and he surged forward to kiss his Bunny.  
  
The Omega moaned into the heated kiss. The Alpha’s free hand was already trailing between them, fingers coming to tease his hole and Castiel moaned, loud and wanton as the Alpha slid in two fingers into him and began pumping them in and out. The Bunny was so wet and his slick heavily coating his lover’s fingers and hand.  
  
Castiel moved against his fingers, fucking himself as Dean’s fingers made him feel so good but he needed more and getting desperate as Dean pushed his fingers in deeply after adding a third and rubbed at the Bunny’s sweet spot inside of him while lightly biting at his neck, leaving small bruises, needing to repeatedly mark the pregnant Omega as his.  
  
The Bunny cried out in pleasure as Dean bit his mating mark, sending intense sensations throughout Castiel’s body, making him arch up against the Alpha wanting more.  
  
Castiel barely had time to register the Alpha removing his fingers before pushing his cock into him, making the Omega’s blue eyes roll in the back of his head at the incredible feeling of being filled by his Alpha. It wasn’t long till Castiel’s ears bounced as Dean started a punishing pace, his fingers digging into the Bunny’s soft skin, leaving more bruises that made the Omega moan, loving his possessive Alpha’s many marks.  
  
Dean was growling and nipping at him, his hips snapping, senses wild at his Omega’s pleasured filled cries, moaning loudly, opening his legs as wide as he could, blunt nails digging into the Alpha’s shoulders and back. The Wolf couldn’t get enough of him, the smells of him with the added scent of the future little one, the feel of him surrounding him.  
  
The Bunny threw his head back against the pillows and screamed his release as he felt the Alpha’s knot being pushed passed his hole, making him sore even higher, gripping the Alpha tightly.  
  
Dean growled his climax in the crook of the Bunny’s soft neck, panting as his hips grinded into his lover, coming two more times before collapsing against his mate who wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his temple happily, and petting his champagne ears.  
  
“Welcome home” The Bunny said sweetly and they cuddled content and spent, both drifting to sleep, drowned in each other’s scents while the Alpha’s knot kept them locked.  
  
Just as Castiel closed his eyes and settled to sleep, Dean lifted up over him on his elbows and looked down at his beautiful Bunny, those big blue eyes looked up at him, sleepy and full of awe for him, Dean still didn’t know how he came to deserve it. He caressed Castiel’s cheek, green eyes intense and filled with adoration.  
  
“I love you”  
  
The Bunny’s eyes fluttered and tears fell slowly down his cheeks. Dean panicked till the Bunny wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and pulled him down against him, nuzzling him, rubbing himself all over the Alpha. Dean smirked and nuzzled him in return before claiming the Bunny’s plush pink lips into a fierce yet gentle kiss.  
  
Ellen had been right, his Bunny deserved to hear how he felt, even if he knew it by scent and touch, hearing it was just as important and Dean vowed to himself that he would tell the beautiful Omega Bunny that had given himself so holy to him, that he would, as many times as possible.  
  
Because this perfect creature was his mate, and Dean would do everything to keep him happy. Especially sense now the Bunny was giving Dean another gift, a pup or kit and the Alpha couldn’t be more excited. They were starting their own family.  
  
Ellen would love being a grandma.  
  



	9. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diminuel commissioned this awesome picture for me! Check Diminuel out at http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
  
The day had started normally enough. The Wolf and his Bunny rose up from their bed with the sun. The Alpha helped his heavily pregnant mate, Dean guessed he was due any day now. The Bunny’s stomach was massive and his pretty mate tended to get exhausted fairly quickly. Their pup or kit was going to be big and the Alpha couldn’t be happier.  
  
As the Wolf stepped into the shower to start his day, the Bunny waddled to their kitchen to start breakfast and his Alpha’s lunch.  
  
Dean took his quick shower and dressed in jeans, white t-shirt and a blue and black plaid shirt before lacing up his boots and made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway quietly watching his beautiful mate, fussing around the kitchen making him breakfast.  
  
Castiel seemed to somehow be even more beautiful and breathtaking to the Alpha as days went by. The Bunny glowed naturally but being round with pup or kit made him illuminant to the Alpha.  
  
The Bunny was dressed in one of his Alpha’s old t-shirts which were still a bit snug around his round form and the shirt reached his mid thighs. His hair stuck out in all directions and his ears bounced every time he move his head. His legs were bare and cute feet were warm in wool socks the Bunny had made.  
  
Dean stepped forward gaining the Bunny’s attention and those blue eyes were on him, making his heart race. The Wolf wrapped his arms around his Bunny from behind, hands caressed his swollen stomach while he kissed the Omega’s temple and nuzzled his neck lovingly.  
  
The Bunny leaned back into his embrace, radiating happiness and love in his scent, wrapped the Wolf tightly.  
  
The Bunny turned his head and kissed his Alpha before being released from his hug. Dean sat down at the table and the Omega placed a huge plate in front of him. Homemade boar sausage with small potatoes and three eggs and a tall glass of milk.  
  
Castiel had asked Dean months ago for a small chicken coop and two goats. The Alpha had built a coop and pen all in one and it made things easier for Castiel who absolutely loved it, after he traded wood for chickens and the two goats had coast him two gamed boars.  
  


  
  
The eggs were fresh and the milk, cheese and butter the Bunny insisted on making made the Wolf’s appetite grow and he was a very well fed Alpha. Between the chickens and goats, along with Castiel’s vegetable garden and Dean’s hunts of boars, caribous, fish and anything else that came into seasons, the Alpha was a pampered Wolf and he knew it.  
  
Dean eat his breakfast watching his beautiful mate fuss about making his lunch for work before sitting down to an apple juice with toast and creton. Dean had watched the Bunny make the spread, it was delicious containing onions and spices with ground pork.  
  
The Alpha finished his breakfast and rinsed his place before kissing his mate deeply, caressing his long pretty ears he loved and then bent down to kiss the swollen stomach before leaving his Bunny to go to work. The Omega gave him a sweet smile making the Alpha’s heart flutter and he was out the door.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The day had been long but at last, the Cedar he had worked on had given him a hell of a time but he was able to walk away with plenty of wood.  
  
It was late March and the weather was warming up nicely. As he carried the wood down the path to reach his pick-up, he saw a Bobcat along with its two cubs scurrying off into the almost completely melted snowed grounds of the forest.  
  
Once everything was loaded into the white pick-up truck he jumped into the cab and started the old thing towards home.  
  
 **#**  
  
Castiel had never been so grateful that his mother in law Ellen came to visit him today. It had been a great surprised which had rapidly turned into a huge surprise for them both. He was exhausted and had wished a thousand times Dean had been home but the Alpha was out in the woods, working hard for them and their growing family and he couldn’t wait for the Alpha to get home and see what they had been waiting for for months to arrive.  
  
Thankfully Ellen had been there to help him as he had gone into labor only three hours after Dean had left for work.  
  
The Beta had walked into the house to find the Bunny on the bathroom floor covered in a mess and trying desperately to give birth. They were both pleasantly surprised that Castiel had been carrying twins. Two little pups he had brought into the world and they were perfect, ten toes and ten fingers. They both had his dark fur and Castiel couldn’t hold back the happy tears.  
  
Ellen had helped him clean the pups and himself before helping him into bed with both pups eagerly pawing for their Mama’s milk. Each latched onto a nipple and soon all three were sound asleep.  
  
Ellen had refused to leave and decided to wait till Dean arrived, wanting to see her big baby’s face at the sight of his own little ones.  
  
Soon enough when dusk hit, the skies orange with tints of pinks set over the forest trees was when Ellen finally heard the old pick-up pull into the port, knowing full well he would see her El Camino packed next to it.  
  
Seconds later the Alpha came through the door eyes wide and nose sniffing the air. Ellen went to him quickly, she knew he could smell the new scents along with blood and birth aftermath even after everything being cleaned.  
  
“Dean, Castiel went into labor while you were at work” She said gently as she placed calming hands on his chest. The Alpha tensed at her words and she could see panic gripping him.  
  
“He’s alright, your Bunny is fine. Congrads pup, you’re a Daddy” She told him smiling making him smile in return as he hugged her before whining, desperate to see his mate and pup or kit. As he released her and started for the bedroom where the new scents were tugging his nose, Ellen called after him quietly. “Your Bunny gave you a great surprise” She said winking at him before taking her leave, knowing her duty as grandma was done for now.  
  
Dean quickly made his way down the hall and then decided to be quiet. If his mother was waiting for him in the living room it most likely meant his Bunny and baby were asleep.  
  
As he carefully pushed the bedroom door open, the strong scents of his Omega along with many new ones he wasn’t familiar with hit his nose. He slowly stepped into the room and the vision before him gripped his heart in so many ways he couldn’t even name.  
  
There in the middle of their large bed laid his beautiful Bunny, half asleep nursing not one but two… pups. He had pups, two pups. Their little wolf ears the color of Castiel’s dark brown fur were down and back as each pup was latched on to one of the Bunny’s tiny nipples.  
  
“Alpha” The Bunny looked up at him, exhausted yet ridiculously happy. One long ear bent forward at his shyness from his mate seeing him breast feeding. The Bunny was so shy it tickled Dean.  
  
The Wolf came and sat on the side of the bed as one of the pups started to move around and fuss while the other stayed still, happily sulking his Mama’s milk.  
  
Dean reached for the more active pup and took him in his arms. Bright blue eyes looked up at him, face in awe and little nose sniffing away.  
  
The Alpha looked over at his mate and couldn’t stop smiling he was so happy.  
  
“We have two boys” Castiel told him as he returned his attention to the hungry one on his chest, petting him gently. “We just woke up from nap. Good timing”  
  
Dean leaned forward and kissed his Bunny deeply, loving him so much for this gift. He then kissed and nuzzled the little one still eating who stopped to stare up at his Daddy, bright green eyes in awe and the pup almost fell backwards making Castiel and Dean giggle at him.  
  
“Did you name them?” Dean asked, going back to nuzzling the curious one in his arms, loving the tiny tail wagging about.  
  
“I was waiting for you” Castiel admitted, nuzzling the now sleepy pup against his chest.  
  
“We can each name one” Dean lifted the still energized one in his arms to look at him. The pup didn’t like the new helpless position, and started wiggling, kicking his feet out while his tail swung back and forth. “Luc Winchester” Dean said, naming the pup that was now trying to growl at him, making the Alpha snort before returning him to the safety of his arms.  
  
“Michael Winchester” Castiel said, petting the already asleep pup in his arms.  
  
“I love you” Dean told him, gaining a bright smile from his Bunny before kissing him, only having to stop when Luc demanded attention, making them both laugh, both knowing this pup would be the rowdy one.  
  



	10. Reunion

  
  
Gabriel had been on probation for the past four years after the superiors realized he had been Castiel’s way out of the compound. His baby brother’s death hadn’t been enough for Raphael and his group as punishment for what he had done, they had wanted to be sure the Alpha Rabbit felt his mistake and drove it in as a point for him and others to never help an Omega Bunny leave the compound again.  
  
Raphael had used Castiel’s death as a way to keep the others from trying leave, using it to install fear into the Omegas, making them think that life outside the compound was dangerous and they were only safe here.  
  
The superiors had secluded Gabriel in his home, almost like a prison and any Omegas entering his home for breeding were timed and monitored.  
  
Now his probation done and him repeatedly telling Raphael and the other superiors he had learned his lesson he was now allowed to return to his way of living as before. He was even allowed to leave the compound but had a timed window frame. Prior to being home jailed, before he had… helped Castiel escape, Gabriel was a goods trader with small shops in towns, helping the compound import and export things they needed with things they made. The system worked greatly and only Alpha Rabbits were allowed to be traders and Gabriel was a good one.  
  
The four years of him being benched had showed his worth to the community when the other Alpha’s weren’t as successful in trading. So now back in his way of things, he could feel like some normalcy back into his bones. Being stuck in his home, with Castiel’s old bedroom just across the hall which their mother insisted on keeping the door shut and forbade Gabriel from opening it, saying Castiel had shamed them. The old Bunny had cried for her son but not long and Gabriel hated himself. He had been the only one to really care about his brother and now because of him he was gone.  
  
Gabriel had sat in Castiel’s old bedroom at times when his mother was out, needing to be around his baby brother’s things. He wondered if Castiel had suffered. The superiors had never given details on his brother’s death, not even how he had passed away and it just eat at Gabriel and he truly hoped his sweet and shy brother hadn’t suffered.  
  
The Alpha Rabbit slipped on his winter coat and got into his car. He was back on the trading list and was about to leave the compound for the first time in four years.  
  
Finally.  
  
As he drove through the snow covered forest roads, he cranked his window down an inch just to let in the cool winter smell of pines and oaks with snow frost to dance inside the car. Castiel had always loved winter. It was January, Castiel’s favorite month.  
  
He knew where he was going and he couldn’t stop himself. He drove the same route he had taken Castiel. It was hours away and it had a small town there where he could still trade and maybe actually get answers he’s been needing for years.  
  
What happened to his brother.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Lunch in the Winchester home was done with minimal fuss, unless your name was Luc. The three year old was rambunctious and curious about everything and anything. He was as independent as much a three year old could be but he kept Castiel active and tended to mainly behave when Dean was home. He wasn’t a bad pup, he just had a hard time staying still.  
  
Michael on the other hand was a Mama’s boy, always latched on to Castiel one way or another and was a bit of a cry baby and scared of everything. The twins couldn’t be any different personality wise.  
  
Both pups however looked very much like their Daddy. They even had Dean’s freckles which Castiel loved, but they had his dark fur. Michael had Dean’s green eyes while Luc had his blue eyes.  
  
The Bunny had both pups in their high chairs Dean had made, eagerly awaiting to be fed. Today he would introduce potatoes to his pups. He had a plate sitting in front of him and the Omega turned his head for just a second to see his Alpha standing in the doorway watching them when Luc reached over and tried picking up a piece of potato.  
  
Luc cried out as the hot potato burned his little hand. Castiel grabbed his hand and whipped the remains of the potato.  
  
Dean watched as his mate took their pup’s hand and kissed it and cooed at their more scared then hurt pup till Luc smiled and giggled at his Mama’s kisses that were starting to tickle him. Once the Omega was sure the naughty pup was ok, he picked up a piece of potato with a fork and blew on it, now having both pups’ full attention.  
  
Wide and innocent eyes watched him cooling the potato piece while Dean smiled at his perfect little family. The Bunny brought the now cooled food towards Luc who in turn also blew on it, big blue eyes looking at his Mama making sure he was good who smiled proudly at him.  
  
Carefully the pup eat the potato and clapped saying it was yummy. The Alpha came toward the table and as he passed Luc, kissed his little head before going to the fridge to get himself and Castiel a glass of water.  
  
The Bunny was showing Michael how to blow on the potato and repeated the process with him. As he brought the fork towards his pup, Michael eagerly copied him and blew on the potato before opening his mouth wide, eyes bright and happy as he took the piece into his mouth and chewed with a big smile, gaining a loving kiss on his nose from his Mama, making him squeal and dance in his chair.  
  
Dean would never get tired of watching his Bunny with their pups. His love was also pregnant once more and at five months, the Omega was quite smaller then he had been during the pregnancy with the twins. The Alpha theorized Castiel was only caring one pup or kit this time and maybe because of how small, a girl.  
  
Luc and Michael would be four in two months and Dean was anxiously waiting for them to get bigger, teach them how to fish and hunt and help Castiel with all chores. Already both pups walked and followed their Mama everywhere it was quite entertaining at times, especially when Dean was on pup duty just for Castiel to take a bath and both pups would wait by the closed door for their Mama.  
  
Eventually however the pups started to crawl all over Dean too. Castiel had told him to scent mark them as much as possible.  
  
Dean was always out in the woods working bringing back all kinds of smells the little ones weren’t used to. So Dean had started to scent then as much as possible and they did the same. Soon enough, when they would relax in the living room, both pups would be cuddled up with Dean, which made Castiel happy to bits.  
  
The pups had even started to fuss over their Mama. Rubbing his swollen stomach and kissing it like Dean would before going to work.  
  
After lunch, the Bunny suited up the pups who were excited about playing outside. They stepped out and right away the two pups took off to play in the snow.  
  
The Bunny stood on the front porch watching them while Dean came to hug him from behind caressing his stomach and kissing his temple, nuzzling him.  
  
The sound of happy laughs and giggles made everything in the Alpha feel warm.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
After finding the town and trading everything he hard, he started wondering if he had made a mistake and gone to the wrong town. After asking everyone if they had seen a Bunny a few years ago and repeatedly being told no, he was ready to give up. He also hadn’t seen the bar he had left Castiel in front of and he couldn’t really remember which way he had taken him in.  
  
He walked into a shoe store, ready to trade the last bag of large carrots and rhubarb for a new pair of boots when he accidentally bumped into a woman.  
  
“I’m sorry” He started and looked at her, she was an older Beta and a wolf.  
  
“It’s find, take care” She huffed and stepped around him when a scent hit Gabriel’s nose… spring and Lilacs, mixed in with many other scents but that was his brother’s unique scent and he’d know it anywhere.  
  
“Wait! Please!” The Alpha Rabbit said, rushing forward to catch up to the Beta. She spun around, eyes glaring and calculating. What if this wolf was part of why Castiel was dead?  
  
“What?” She demanded as Gabriel caught his breath.  
  
“I’m looking for information on someone, please.” There must have been something about his tone, because the wolf’s dark doe eyes soften ever so slightly. “My brother passed away a few years ago and I’d like to know how he died, I wasn’t told anything and I was the one to drop him off at a bar which I can’t seem to find now”  
  
The Beta eyed his rabbit ears and readjusted her purchase in her arms. “Was the bar secluded and named Harvell’s?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“That’s my bar, I’m Ellen. What’s your brother’s name?”  
  
“Castiel”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The Bunny and pups were presently attempting to make a snow man while Dean kept an eye on his family while starting work on the new crib for the coming pup or kit. After the surprise of their first baby really being two babies, Dean had quickly taken the original crib he had made to then accommodate the two pups. The bed he had made was still good for them and still would be for a few more years, so he needed a new one for their third little one.  
  
The sound of a car coming closer made him look out the work station’s make shift window and he saw Ellen’s El Camino. He smirked and turned back to the wood, cutting up the pieces with his saw, leaving the visit of his mother to his mate and the pups. Ellen was a doting grandma and the twins loved her.  
  
Castiel turned at the sound of the car and both pups started to cheer yelling out “Gramy! Gramy!” But thankfully both being good pups, stayed on the snowy lawn and away from the drive way where they both knew it was a no no.  
  
Michael’s mitten fell off and Castiel carefully maneuvered himself to pick it up and put it back on his smiling pup while Luc bounced in place eagerly waiting for his grandma to reach him.  
  
“Cassie?”  
  
The Bunny looked up, ears at attention and blue eyes wide as he looked at the source of his nickname he never thought he’d hear again. Carefully he stood and there was his big brother Gabriel, looking at him in shocked disbelief before the Alpha Rabbit stepped forward to hug his baby brother only for two little pups to stand in his way growling and hissing at him.  
  
A roar sounded and Gabriel turned to find a massive version of the two tiny pups coming from the side of the house, looking anything but happy.  
  
“Dean!” Ellen called out but the Alpha only saw an intruder near his mate and pups. Later Dean would tell his boys how ridiculously proud he was at his tiny pups standing to protect their Mama.  
  
“Alpha” Castiel soft and shocked voice hit the Wolf like a wave and he didn’t feel fear from his mate only complete disbelief. Dean reached him quickly and wrapped his arms around his very pregnant Bunny who suddenly looked faith as tears feel down his cheeks. “Alpha this is my brother”  
  
Gabriel starred at the scene before him and he was speechless. His baby brother was quite alive just as Ellen had told him and he was clearly mated… and had pups and was again pregnant. He looked at the Alpha and a Wolf Alpha at that. Well then, his brother was alive and quite well and Gabriel started to cry.  
  
Relief and happiness over taking him. “I thought you were dead”  
  
Dean took his pups as Castiel waddled forward to hug Gabriel.  
  
“I never thought I’d see you again”  
  
The air started to cool as the late afternoon weather came through and a light snow started. “Let’s all get inside” Dean said, turning towards the house while both pups looked over his shoulders at their Mama and the other Alpha.  
  
Ellen brought up the rear as Castiel and Gabriel only held hands, silently assessing their reunion.  
  
Castiel was alive and well. Gabriel would be sure to stay quiet and now knew of the lies the superiors had spread, and when Castiel had told him he and Dean had mated at the center of town such as tradition, Gabriel was sure the superiors had witnessed it and had then declared the Bunny dead. They couldn’t very well have other Omega Bunnies see how happy Castiel was now.  
  
“I’m so happy you’re here” Castiel told him. They sat on the sofa where Dean had started a fire in the fireplace and was now cleaning up the twins to get them ready for a nap. Both were exhausted from outside. Ellen helped by making tea for everyone.  
  
“You look happy, this place is beautiful”  
  
“Dean built it, I just decorated”  
  
“Yeah well wow, I mean you’re mated and those are your pups right?”  
  
Castiel snorted and nodded. “Yes, those twins are my everything, along with my Alpha”  
  
Gabriel looked at his brother and quietly asked, “Does he treat you well?” He was eyeing the large mating mark on Castiel’s now visible neck after removing his coat.  
  
“Yes, Dean is everything and more that I have ever dreamed off”  
  
As if on cue, the massive Alpha came into the living room followed by Ellen and four cups of teas.  
  
Dean sat on the coffee table in front of his Bunny before handing him a hot cup. “I put in honey like you like” He said quietly, making the Bunny smile at him and Dean smirked before reaching forward to grab the Omega’s tired and swollen feet. He wordlessly removed Castiel’s shoes and sock before starting to massage his love’s aching feet. The Bunny melted into the sofa.  
  
Gabriel watched on surprised at the loving and downright thoughtful display from the Alpha.  
  
Dean had actually taken a habit of doing this for Castiel since he was pregnant with the twins and had just continued to do this since and the Bunny was not complaining.  
  
“Well I can see you’re in good hands” Gabriel joked making his brother giggle and the Alpha Wolf snort.  
  
“Yes, very” Castiel said smiling brightly at his Alpha who winked at him, making him blush.  
  



	11. Family Outing

  
  
They were going into town today. Castiel never really left their home, he felt safe and didn’t care for going to town to shop. Dean usually did whatever shopping or trading when they needed something, but the pups had both pleaded repeatedly about wanting to go, insisting Mama came too. Of course Castiel gave in. Dean needed new work boots and had to look for a new saw to replace the old one. The Wolf had asked his love if he needed anything since he himself hated going to town and tried to make the trips far and in between. Castiel had looked through his things and frowned. He never needed anything but he figured they could make a family day of it. If there was anything he wanted, today would be good. Castiel quickly realized he did need new sewing needles or maybe a sewing machine if they could afford it. Dean smiled at him and kissed his forehead before nuzzling him. It would make things easier for him to make their family’s clothing with a sewing machine.  
  
Dean loaded the back of the truck with two game boards and an elk, securing them before adding a variety of cedar and oak wood panels that went for high prices.  
  
Once the pups were both dressed firmly in their winter coats, they saddled up in the pick up truck. There wasn’t much room so Dean wrapped his right arm around Michael, making the pup sit on his lap while Luc was between them, barely staying still.  
  
They had barely left the forest when Luc tried to stand to look all around. “Luc please sit, it's dangerous.” Castiel pleaded.  
  
“But I want to see Mama” Luc whined as he reached for the dashboard.  
  
“Luc” Dean’s Alpha tone hit the pup like cold water. The little one sat down promptly between his parents with his ears down.  
  
Michael looked up at his father with wide green eyes. Dean smirked at his pup and placed a kiss on the top of his head. The pup looked over at his twin who still sat with his ears down and stuck out his tongue to him. Luc bristled until his Mama reached for him.  
  
“Come here baby” Castiel said gently, helping Luc to sit on his lap, careful of his stomach so he too could see outside. Luc smiled and held onto his Mama as he looked out the window.  
  
Castiel and Dean shared a knowing smirk.  
  
Once in town, Dean parked the truck and turned to the two pups as Castiel looked at them sternly, Dean had to make himself not smirk at how adorable his Bunny looked to him, all strict-like.  
  
“Ok, you both stay with me or Daddy at all times, you do not run off or you’ll get pow pow from Daddy, understood?” Castiel said firmly, his ear straight and alert.  
  
Both pups’ eyes went wide and their little furry ears were straight up at attention at the mention of getting pows pows from their father. They both nodded and looked over to Dean who arch a brow at them. “We’ll be good” The twins said in unison.  
  
“Good, now come” Castiel slid out of the truck, his winter coat barely covered his swollen stomach. Luc and Michael jumped out and each took one of their Mama’s hands.  
  
They followed Dean onto the sidewalk. The pups were looking all around them, eyes wide and curious. Many people walked all around and most stopped and stared at the mixed species family. Michael coward a bit and stayed closer to his Mama while Luc boldly stared back with a glare until Dean put his hand on his pup’s head. Luc looked up at him confused and Dean just shook his head.  
  
There was no point in adding to the animosity some people radiated. Most mixed species couples were frowned upon while some were actually ridiculed and hackled. However, this town knew Dean. They knew the big Alpha Wolf and they stood clear of him. People did not want to have him as a problem so they kept their tongues to themselves.  
  
Dean opened the door to the small department store that held his work boots. He ushered his family inside and the boys were too adorable looking all around at all the new things they had never seen.  
  
The Alpha went towards the owner who was an old grouchy squirrel named Rufus, he was his father Bobby’s best friend.  
  
“Well now, you finally brought your boys to see me” The squirrel huffed. Dean smirked and gestured for his pups to come over. Castiel released their hands and watched them go over. Michael quickly latched onto Dean’s leg and watched the old man curiously while Luc brazenly got closer to inspect the new species he had never seen.  
  
As he got closer, his little nose sniffing, Rufus leaned forward. “Boo” He said, which scared the pup who ran behind Dean to hide. Rufus laughed.  
  
Dean placed his hands on both pups’ heads, calming them as Castiel waddled over. “Another one on the way? Well now, big family you two are gonna have. Bobby would be happy” The old squirrel said nodded surely. He then pulled two lollipops from the jar on his counter and handed them to the pups. Both looked over at their Mama before taking them. Castiel smiled and nodded at them that they could have them.  
  
“So, I’m guessing you need new boots?” Rufus said, motioning to one of his staff members to go grab a specific pair as Dean nodded.  
  
“Would you by chance have any sewing machines?” Castiel asked gently as Dean kissed his temple, holding him against him while Michael glued himself to his Mama’s side.  
  
“Actually I should” Rufus stated as he looked for another member of his staff. “Gordon! Go look and see if we have any sewing machines! A good one!” He added. The employee nodded and disappeared into the back.  
  
“What do you want for the boots and sewing machine?” Dean asked as he watched Luc sucking on the purple lollipop while leaning against Dean’s leg.  
  
“What games do you have with you?”  
  
“Two boars, one elk”  
  
“Gimmy the elk”  
  
Dean nodded as Rufus excused himself to help another customer. The Alpha turned to his beautiful mate who was wiping Michael’s chin that was covered in red goo from the lollipop. “I’ll be right back” He told him and kissed his cheek, earning a beautiful smile from his Bunny.  
  
Just as Dean walked out of the store, three other customers that had been in the back of the store came up the register.  
  
  
_“Is that a Bunny?”_  
_“I’ve never seen one before. What is it doing here?”_  
  
  
“Mama? What is that?” Luc asked as he pointed at a tricycle, his curious blue eyes wide. Castiel pet his hair and scratched him behind his dark furry brown ears, making the pup turn to goo.  
  
“It's a toy baby, you ride on it”  
  
“Like Daddy’s truck?” Michael asked, his face and hand sticky from the finished candy. Castiel smirked at him and took a wipe from his coat pocket and proceeded to clear Michael up.  
  
“Yes, like Daddy’s truck”  
  
  
_“Are those pups with it?”_  
_“Did they call the Bunny Mama?"_  
  
  
Castiel ignored the others talking about him and his pups and was ever so grateful when Dean walked in with the massive elk carcass over his shoulder.  
  
“Ah yes!” Rufus gleed, clapping his hands happily as he saw the size of the game Dean had caught. “You are one of the best damn hunters” Dean placed the elk over the large counter that barely held its size. The other customers huffed and moved back as two employees came rushing through, one had Dean’s new boots and the other held a sewing machine.  
  
“This is what you wanted?” Dean asked his Bunny who happily waddled over to look at the sewing machine.  
  


“Yes” Castiel admitted, cheerfully. Dean nuzzled his neck and kissed his mating mark which made three customer gasp in disgust. The Alpha could feel his love’s uneasiness.

  


_“Mixed families aren’t right”_  
_“Disgusting! Its an Omega Bunny how can the Wolf-”_

  


“Excuse me ladies, that kind of bullshit isn’t tolerated in my store” Rufus growled out, tired of listening to the three old Beta Hens huffing and puffing about something so trivial.

Dean smirked against Castiel’s neck and just saw their two pups, who thankfully had not seem to have heard the hateful things, looking over tricycles that were on display by the front store window.

The three customers rushed out of the store without incident but each had glanced at the pups who were completely in awe of the bikes.

 

**#####**

 

Gabriel had returned to the compound with all of his trades which had greatly please the superiors. He had promised Castiel he would try to visit at least once a month which had made the Omega ecstatic. He had only been back a few days and was merrily going about his day. He was so relieved to have found his baby bro, alive, healthy and happily mated. He had nephews now and he was excited to meet the pup or kit Castiel was carrying.

The Alpha Rabbit was in very high spirits. Gabriel had been withdrawn and depressed for years since the announced demise of his younger brother Omega Bunny Castiel. The compound had mourned and the superiors had used his death as a constant reminder to the other Omega Bunnies of the dangers of leaving the compound. Gabriel had been solemn and on verge of tears almost constantly, even during his house arrest.

Now however, knowing the truth and how incredibly happy Castiel really was, Gabriel was overjoyed, especially when he was part of his life again.

 


	12. Fairytale

  
  
Spring was blooming beautifully. The forest flourished with breath taking splashes of colors from the many flowers that awoke for the season. Dean was in the middle of the forest somewhere, hunting for game while Castiel took to bathing their rambunctious twin pups.  
  
Michael loved playing with his little yellow rubber ducky in the bath, filled with Mr.Bubbles. While Luc tried to make water squirt out of his hands by squeezing them together, see how high he could make the strips of water go. The Bunny smiled at his adorable boys. Their hair twisted up with homemade pup shampoo, their furry ears twitching back and forth from the water matting the fur down. The small room filled with their giggles and squeaks, music to the Omega’s ears.  
  
Castiel was seated on the closed toilet top. He couldn’t kneel with his stomach so round and big. He was due soon, he could feel it. He rubbed at his stomach, his back was aching and his feet were killing him.  
  
“Baby, come closer to Mama so I can finish washing your hair”  
  
“I can do it Mama” Luc offered as he dunked Michael’s head under water without warning. Michael struggled and shoved at his brother. He practically sprung out of the water already in tears at Luc being so mean and tried to shove Luc’s head under water. The pups started to fight and water was splashing everywhere.  
  
“Enough! You will get pow pow from Daddy!” The Omega Bunny was really upset with his boys, he was too tired for this right now.  
  
At the mention of ‘pow pow from Daddy’ both pups abruptly stop all movements and two sets of pleading puppy eyes were now looking up at their Mama. Dean hadn’t punished the boy many times, but the few times he had, had stuck with the two little ones.  
  
“We’re sorry Mama” The pups practically sang sadly, ears back and flat sheepishly.  
  
“Please boys, Mama needs you to behave. Need your help being good boys ok?”  
  
“Yes Mama”  
  
“Good, now let's rinse your hair and fur. Make sure you have all the soap out of your tails” Luc had gotten a horrible rash on the skin of his tail from not rinsing it properly.  
  
Luc and Michael actually helped the Bunny make sure to finish washing each other. One after the other, the Bunny had the pups step out of the bath and wrapped them each in a fluffy towel to dried them up.  
  
After dressing the boys, they followed their waddling Mama into the kitchen for lunch. Castiel started to make the little ones their lunches, grilled cheese for Michael and peanut butter and banana sandwich for Luc.  
  
The pups were both on their big boy chairs at the table. Michael was coloring with crayons in his super hero book while Luc played with his learning numbers frog.  
  
The Bunny smirked at his pups. They were his world and he couldn’t wait for their third little one to get here. He wondered if it would be another pup, or maybe a kit this time?  
  
A sharp pain hit the Bunny, making Castiel gasp as his hands flew to his stomach, making both pups look up at him with wide, curious eyes and their ears up at attention. “Mama?”  
  
The Bunny knew what the sharp pain that was piercing him meant. He took a shaking breath and could feel himself get light headed. He slowly tried to ease himself to the floor, already feeling the liquid easing down his trembling legs.  
  
The pups looked at each other and then jumped off their chairs. They rounded the counter and reached their whimpering Mama just as the Bunny made it to the floor carefully. Michael’s moss green eyes were wide and scared as he timidly made his way to his Mama. Luc stood by the counter’s end, wide sky blue eyes scared and he couldn’t seem to move, as he watched his Mama’s face turn pale and sweaty.  
  
“Mama” Michael whispered as he came to touch the Bunny’s face.  
  
Castiel took a breath between his panting and tried to give his two worried little ones a reassuring smile. He reached over and took Michael’s tiny right hand a kissed it. “I’m ok. Your brother or sister is coming” He announced. Both pups’ wide eyes turned to the Bunny’s stomach. “I need you two to help me, ok?”  
  
Michael nodded numbly, eyes still glued to his Mama’s large round stomach.  
  
“Go call Daddy… you remember how he thought you right?”  
  
The twins looked at each other and then both took off towards the front door. Castiel leaned back against the lower cabinets and concentrated on his breathing as he rubbed at his stomach. The contractions were painful and coming in quickly and sharp. It wasn’t as harsh as it had been with the twins, which he was thankful for.  
  
The howling sounds coming from the front porch made his long ears vibrate a bit as a smirk graced his face. His little ones howling for Dean. When the Alpha had taught them, they had been so excited and adorable. The Bunny was extremely proud as the at first shy and small howls now took on a louder and stronger tone. His heart burst with so much happiness and now the new addition to their family was about to be introduced to them. The Bunny couldn’t wait.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean was just about to make his kill when he heard them. His furry ears twitched and he spun around when he realized the howls were his two pups calling for him. It was filled with urgency and panic.  
  
Castiel. His Bunny.  
  
Dean ran towards his truck, making the deer he had been about to shoot scurry off in a hurry. The Alpha moved like he never had before and jumped into the old white pick up and raced throughout the forest to get home.  
  
**#**  
  
When Dean reached the cabin, Luc was waiting for him on the porch, looking terrified. He scooped up the pup as he heard his Bunny cry out and rushed into their home. He found Michael by his Mama’s side, Castiel was on the kitchen floor, covered in water and blood as he pushed, screaming.  
  
The Alpha slid onto his knees as he took the position at his mate’s open legs. The pups had brought towels and there were three pillows behind Castiel’s back. He was so incredibly proud of his little ones. Michael was petting his Mama’s hair lightly, telling him he loved him. Dean looked behind him and Luc stayed away, watching on with wide terrified sky blue eyes filled with tears. The little one was so scared but Dean couldn’t tend to him just then.  
  
“Dean…” The Bunny gasped as he tried to push again. He was so pale and soaked in sweat, his long ears back and matted in his drenched hair.  
  
The Alpha kissed his mate’s left knee as he focused back on the baby that was started to crown. He locked eyes with his love and nodded as the Bunny closed his eyes tightly and screamed as he pushed, making Michael cover his ear and Dean heard Luc run to his room.  
  
The sound of a baby’s cry sounded minutes after. Dean carefully took the little one in a towel and motioned for Michael to hand him the scissors. He cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off the bloody aftermath. Dean smiled as he carefully gave his Bunny their new addition to their family. A beautiful little boy kit, with Dean’s champagne blond fur.  
  
The Bunny smiled brightly at his Alpha’s huge grin. “Adam” Castiel announced.  
  
Michael inched closer, curiosity radiating around him. Fury dark brown ears perked up at his new sibling wiggling in his Mama’s arms. The Bunny angled the tiny kit in his arms gently, gaining two big apple green eyes looking up at him and then shifting over to Michael.  
  
The pup smiled as one of the kit’s little hands reach out towards him.  
  
Dean watched the whole thing rooted to the spot as his family met each other. His right ear turned towards the hallway. The Alpha glanced over and saw Luc peeking out from around the corner.  
  
“Come here baby, come meet your new little brother”  
  
Luc’s ears perked as his Mama gently called him over. The pup slowly made his way over to stand next to Michael and Castiel couldn’t hold his laugh at the kit’s very surprised moss green eyes now landed on the new comer. Dean came to settle behind the pups, hugging his boys as they watched the kit sneeze, making his tiny bunny ears tremble.  
  
Dean loved his family so much. His pups were good little ones and his love, his beautiful and sweet Bunny just gifted him with another boy, and this time a kit! The Alpha was ecstatic their first kit had his champagne colored fur.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Dean had packed up the two pups. Today they were going fishing for the first time. They were super excited. The Alpha and the two pups were presently on the lake, in the small fishing boat.

Castiel watched on from the porch as he rocked Adam gently in the wooden rocking chair the Alpha had made for the Bunny when he had first become pregnant. They were in the shade, enjoying the soft breeze as the kit sucked on a light green binky.

Gabriel was over for a visit. He had been so happy when he had come by last that he had met Adam and was completely overjoyed it was a kit this time. The little one was extremely curious about his surroundings and seemed to love when the breeze would ruffle the fur of his ears and fluffy tail. It made him giggle and was undeniably adorably precious to his Mama. He was already three months and still so small, Castiel loved it.

Gabriel was half asleep in the porch love seat when a small commotion on the lake made the Alpha Rabbit’s ears stand up straight and alert. “What’s going on?”  
  
The Bunny just smirked at him as Adam watched a yellow butterfly dance near them. “Luc caught a fish” Castiel told his brother. Gabriel turned back towards the lake and sure enough, there was Luc sporting a huge grin, lifting up his very own first catch. “Looks like a lake trout”

Gabriel smiled. “I still can’t believe this is real.” He admitted. Even though it had been seven month since Gabriel found his brother alive. True to his promise, he visited every single month for a few hours. Castiel was always happy to have his big brother around, Dean was cordial and the pups and now kit, were always excited to see him. He guessed it may had to do with him always bringing them candy.

The Bunny smiled at his big brother. Castiel was thankful for his family every day. Dean loved him fiercely and possessively. The thought of it made him tremble in happiness. He had three healthy and beautiful sons. Each unique and ever so curious in their own little ways. He didn’t care what they would present as, Alpha, Omega or Beta. All he knew was that he and Dean would love them no matter what. Along with Ellen and now with the Bunny having his big brother around again, he felt his heart swell, ready to burst in love from his family.

“Mama!”

Castiel looked up from his kit’s scrambling to reach the butterfly to see that Michael was now holding up his own fish. The Bunny smiled at his pup as he watched Dean help the little one unhook the fish and put it into a bucket.

“What kind did he catch? It looks different than the one Luc caught” Gabriel asked, his tall ears perked up at attention.

“I think coho salmon”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “I don’t care for fish”

Castiel smirked and kissed his kits forehead. Adam had given up on the butterfly and instead settled himself against his mama to nap.

 

**#####**

 

A soft kiss was placed on his left cheek and he smirked as he felt his mate’s gentle hand pet his hair and then cares his furry ear. Dean loved when his sweet Bunny woke him like this. However, the caresses were gone much too soon for the Alpha’s liking.

Dean stirred slightly as his left ear flicked, irritated. He sighed and buried his nose deeper into his pillow, inhaling his Bunny’s delicious and calming scent of spring and lilacs. Suddenly, the strong scent of ‘baby’ hit him and Dean lifted his head to find his tiny six month old kit sitting inches from his face on the bed, sucking on his binky, watching him with huge moss green eyes and his little champagne colored furry bunny ears up at attention.

The Alpha smirked, the little kit always looked at him with such curiosity it was so damn adorable. Dean’s mate was standing by the bed watching the proceedings with a sweet smile. The Wolf moved closer to his kit and buried his face against his bare tummy and blew a raspberry. Adam let out a fit of giggles.

Dean knew what this meant, he was on baby duty. His beautiful Bunny had been getting the twins up at the crack of dawn to teach them how to help with shores. They had been learning about getting the eggs from the chickens and how to milk the goat.

By the time the Alpha got out of bed with Adam nestled in his arms, his Bunny had already taken the pups outside. Dean stood on the porch watching as Castiel started to milk the goat while Michael and Luc were picking up the egg basket getting ready to go into the hen house.

The big Wolf looked down at his little kit, sucking his lime green binky, wide curious jade green eyes looking all around while he kept a death grip on his daddy’s flannel shirt. Dean smirked and caressed his adorable and tiny champagne bunny ears. They were so cute, Dean couldn’t help himself and made a soft sound, to get his little one’s attention.

Like clockwork those tiny bunny ears stood straight up and alert, followed by big wide moss green eyes, giving the Alpha all his attention. Dean smiled at him and Adam smiled back, dimples showing as he gleed and bounced in his father’s arms. Dean kissed his kit’s forehead and got little hands grasping at his face for his trouble.

His mate had insisted the Alpha be more hands on with the kit so Adam could get used to him quickly. The kit wouldn’t present until he was around five, unlike wolves who presented during adolescence, but Castiel was certain Adam would be an Omega because of his small size. Having his Alpha father’s scent around him as much as possible would secure the kit in growing healthy and set in a sense of security.

A sudden loud cacophony of ruckus sounded as the hens all clucked and shrieked as they burst from the hen house. Adam’s head spun around just in time to see his brothers running from the hens in the swirl of angry feathers. Michael and Luc ran out yelping and running straight towards the porch and hid behind Dean. The kit tried his best to move around his father to look at his brothers, little bunny ears up and perked.

Dean heard his mate laughing from the goat and chicken enclosure where the spooked hens were walking around with fried nerves. The Alpha looked over and saw his beautiful Bunny laughing, covering his mouth as their pups groaned of embarrassment behind Dean, holding on to his jeans. He looked down and behind him, making sure Adam could see too and both Luc and Michael were sitting on their rumps and looking up at him sheepishly, small wolf ears laid back and shy.

The Alpha laughed as Castiel reached the porch and kneeled by the pups, smiling brightly, nose wrinkling that made Dean feel like everything was right in his life and kissed the two pups, caressing their heads.

“The hens are mean mama” Luc growled out as Castiel laughed a new and hugged him tightly.

“You scared them!” Michael accused, making Luc stick out his tongue at him. Adam watched on, giggling as he sucked on his binky.

 

**#####**

 

The Omega Bunny hadn’t been sure before, however, now there was no denying it. The symptoms were all there and he had felt his body telling him the tell tale signs. His scent had just begun to very slightly start to change, meaning he was a few weeks along, at least ten. Castiel smiled as he caressed his stomach. He finished brushing his teeth and slipped on one of his night gowns he knew his Alpha loved before tip toeing into the bedroom.

Dean had been hunting almost all day with the pups, bringing back two ducks the twins had each caught. Personally he thought the pups were too young but Dean had said they could handle it, and right he was. Luc and Michael had come back excited and proud, showing their Mama how good they had done. Castiel hadn’t been able to stop smiling as the little pups puffed out their chests in pride.

The Alpha had then kissed him deeply, rendering him to goo like his smoldering kisses always did. Dean had then taken the twins to the cleaning area outside and taught them how to go about cleaning the caught game. Castiel wrinkled his nose, he couldn’t stomach that part and apparently Michael hadn’t been able to deal with that part either. Poor baby came back into the house pale as a sheet and nauseous. The Bunny was sure it was because of the many scents the little one had been exposed to. Too much for him.

Michael had wanted to come cuddle with his Mama and Adam but Castiel had to bathe him first. Adam couldn’t be near all those scents either, much too overwhelming for the baby.

Dean had then come in with Luc and took Michael to bathe the boys as well as himself while Castiel nuzzled and relaxed with a sleepy Adam.

It had been a good day and now Castiel paced in their bedroom, waiting anxiously for his Alpha to finish putting the little ones to bed. He didn’t have to wait long, his whole body hummed happily as his Alpha walked into the room.

Dean licked his lips, it did things to him, seeing his beautiful Bunny in the sheer lacy night gown, looking like an angel. He took off his t-shirt and quickly closed the distance between them. He licked into his Omega’s mouth, mapping out every inch, possessive and hungry as he wrapped his arms around the Bunny.

Castiel mewled in response, arching against his Alpha, shamelessly rubbing himself all over Dean’s chest and chin, scent making his lover obsessively. The Alpha snarled, his grip on his Omega’s arms slightly painful as his senses started to leave him, intoxicated on his Bunny’s spring and lilac scent, making him wild.

Then suddenly, Castiel lifted his hands up to stop him from grabbing him. Dean looked up at his Bunny hurt and confused by the action. He couldn’t understand what was happening, had he hurt his Bunny? Dean knew he got a bit rough, he couldn’t fully control himself when he and Castiel would get intimate but he never wanted to actually HURT his Bunny. Shame swelled inside of him and he looked at his beautiful mate apologetically, his wolf ears flat on his head in guilt.

Castiel smiled at his Wolf, and quickly took his Alpha’s hands in his, trying to radiate nothing but love and happiness in his scent. Dean hadn’t hurt him, he actually loved that his mate lost himself with him, and the bruises were claiming reminders of who he belonged too and it made Castiel feel ever so cherished and prized in ways he could never explain.

He brought Dean’s hands towards him, watching as the Alpha’s furry champagne ears perked up and placed his large hands over his stomach. Moss green eyes widened and looked up at his smiling Bunny’s ocean blue eyes.

“Gentle Alpha” The pretty Bunny told him softly.

Dean whined and sank to his knees to scent his Bunny’s stomach. Castiel pet his hair and caressed his lover’s ears as Dean nuzzled his stomach. A new scent was faintly making itself known and this one smelled… softer. Right away Dean was hoping this meant they would finally have a girl, kit or pup.

Dean stood then and wrapped his arms around his love, lifting him up in a hug as Castiel’s arms circled his Alpha’s neck and they kissed leisurely, nuzzling and nipping excitedly about the news.

“I love you”

Castiel beamed at his Alpha’s words. There was something about the fact that his mate barely ever bothered speaking, but when he did, his words always surrounded the Bunny up firmly in warmth and a fierce love.

Five years already and Castiel couldn’t phantom a fairytale life better then his very own.

“I love you too Alpha”

 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who waited ever so damn patiently for me to finish this story! Its honestly one of my favorites and I will eventually write a time stamp or two =) Till then, thank you again so much for sticking around, means the world to me =)


End file.
